Here to Stay
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: A one-night stand leads to unexpected consequences.
1. Vodka

**Chapter 1: Vodka**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Summary**: A one night stand leads to unexpected consequences.

* * *

><p>Levi sighed for the third time in the last minute. Men and women dressed in their best outfits pranced around like peacocks. He downed the wine and placed the glass on the floor. Hiding out in the dark corner did the trick. No one noticed him. Unfortunately, there was nothing remotely interesting about the party and he was getting bored.<p>

The annual three day party was held in one of Sina's biggest halls this year, created by a young Noble who just became the head of the family. The party was held there to let all three branches of the military integrate and some other crap he hadn't bothered to listen to. He only came because the higher ranking members were to attend to set a good example for the others.

Growing tired of his game of chameleon, he glanced around, trying to find someone whom he could kill time with, at least for a few minutes. _Nope, no, nope, hm._ He found the person he was looking for. He moved quickly, pretending not to hear the nerve grating voices of the other guests calling after him when they saw him walking by.

Levi made way towards the familiar face. "Petra," he snuck up behind her. With her hair, she was easier to find than the other members of his squad.

"Captain," she smiled easily, not at all surprised at his sudden appearance.

He glanced silently between her and the gushing women behind her. "Fine," Petra sighed. She knew from that annoyed look on his face he was getting tired of this party—a ridiculous waste of his time he'd called it earlier that evening. She quickly excused herself, much to the women's disappointed. Levi rolled his eyes. No doubt they wanted Petra to introduce them to Humanity Strongest Solider.

She lead him away. Petra was enjoying herself though. Constantly being in the presence of male members of her squad who thought her family—except for maybe Oluo—was tiring. It was nice to meet guys who thought she was cute. Relationships didn't last long in the Survey Corps, but it felt good to let loose and enjoy a few minutes of harmless flirting.

They spent the next few minutes making small talk. Women tended to shy away from Levi when he was with Petra. He didn't know why. He figured maybe they thought the two were together. Either way, he couldn't care less as long as his bug-repellent worked. Unfortunately, that went double for Petra. No young man ever approached her, and the occasional one that did, kept a polite distance while conversing.

"Hey," Hange approached them, eyes shining brightly. The wide grin on her face promised trouble before she even opened her mouth. She got close and whispered, "You'll never believe what I found!" She checked their surroundings for any eavesdroppers, then moved her shawl to reveal a bottle of liquor in her hand. "It's vodka!" She covered it, checking again for unwanted eyes and ears.

That perked up Levi and Petra's interests. It was hard to find alcohol from before the Walls went up. Especially an expensive and unopened bottle that Hange had managed to snag, "I was bored and went exploring the main house."

"You didn't!" Petra asked. "What if someone had caught you?"

"She's right, Four-Eyes. We're not exactly loved and your stupid actions could have been the end of us," Levi berated. The story of one of Survey Corps' highest ranking members sneaking around a Noble's home would have too much of a scandal for their poor reputation.

"It's fine, I was careful! Anyway, I was exploring the basement and I found a trap door."

"A trap door?" Levi asked curiously. _If that's so_…

"There're a couple more bottles and I had Moblit sneak them out for me."

"Hange, isn't that stealing?" Petra said in a hushed voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh live a little! Besides, from all the dust and webs around it, I doubt even the owners know it was there."

"And what if they do?"

"What're they going to do? They can't report it obviously," Levi pointed out. As far as he was concerned, it was the perfect compensation for an evening ruined.

Petra bit her lip, unsure. But she was curious about what it tasted like. Besides, if her superiors didn't see anything wrong with it, then she'd just do what a good soldier did and follow orders... "Okay, when should we open it?"

"Tomorrow night," Hange answered immediately. "Levi and I have to stay for a while. We'll be able to enjoy it nice and proper when we don't have to worry about staying sober enough to petition for the Corps."

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we invite the others?"<p>

"Why?" Levi scoffed. "Gunther and Erd left the party early since they didn't have to stay. And Oluo was so drunk they had to carry him with them."

Petra sat on Levi's bed. She'd never been in his room before. They were in an inn, but technically it was his room. Much like his room back at HQ, it was neat and clean. There was a knock and Levi let Hange in, Moblit right in tow.

And without preamble, they opened the bottle.

"Wow," Moblit stared at his glass after taking a gulp. "It's very smooth."

"And subtle," Petra nodded as she took another sip.

Hange took a huge gulp. "Now this is the good stuff! So much better than the crap I usually drink."

She chugged the rest of her vodka as Levi watched, rolling his eyes. He didn't say anything, silently enjoying his drink. Petra knew vodka was 40% alcohol. Based on the measurements of the glass, she knew exactly how much she should have. She knew Levi knew his limits as well.

Which was why, less than fifteen minutes later, she was surprised to find his head in her lap as he nuzzled her stomach.

Petra had expected Levi to stop after her, figuring maybe his level of tolerance was greater than hers. Or stopping way before because of his cautious nature. Her wonder at the situation disappeared as she finished her drink. It seemed like a good idea to have another one...

The only one who wasn't completely wasted was Moblit. "I think I'll take my squad leader back." The alcohol was proving to be highly effective, more so than he'd expected. He struggled to pick up Hange's unconscious form. Petra put down her glass and removed Levi's head so she could go open the door for Moblit.

Levi whined, causing Petra to giggle. "Just closing the door, I'm not leaving yet."

"Good." Sitting up, he grabbed her hand when she got close enough and yanked her into his lap.

_I never knew he's such a cuddler when he's drunk._ Petra smiled into Levi's hair as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck. She sat up straighter. She felt something was...off. Then Levi found that one spot on her neck and her mind blanked out everything else. He decided he really liked her moans and wanted to hear more.

Awkwardly unbuttoning her top and sliding it off, he stroked her bare flesh. Petra shivered at his touch. Aroused and agonized at the slow he was going, Petra wished he would hurry up. But he was going to take his time and explore.

* * *

><p>Levi didn't know why he felt so hot. The little light cascading through his window couldn't be the cause. He sighed into the warm, fragrant...thing in his arms. Opening his eyes slightly, Levi observed lazily. <em>She's so beautiful... <em>He slammed the brakes on his thoughts as the situation finally caught up to him.

_No, no, no! What the fuck?! _Levi breathed heavily as he tired pathetically to stay in control of his emotions. He was sure Petra heard the loud pounding of his heart because she began to stir. He closed his eyes, counting to 10, wishing to anyone and everyone out there he was just dreaming.

Petra opened her eyes. And immediately sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. Her sudden movement made her dizzy and she swayed. Rubbing the heel of her palm to her head, she tried to massage the headache away. She heard Levi pull himself into a sitting position next to her, not quite looking her in the face.

"U-um..." He swallowed nervously, cursing his shaky voice. "Fuck…" What was he supposed to do? He never imagined to find himself in such a position. If he could, Levi would jump at the chance to face down 50 Titans right now because _fuck _he really did not know what to do. Inside he felt a tornado of emotions: confusion, terror, anxiety...

Petra felt utterly relaxed, much to her own surprise. "I should go."

Levi cleared his throat, "R-right..." He pointedly looked away.

Petra got out of bed, ignoring the dull ache between her legs. She wasn't a virgin but it had been a while. She threw on her clothes as best as she could and slipped out as silently, afraid even the smallest of noises might shatter the strange illusion of calm. Fortunately, it was still very early and her room was only a few doors down.

Levi kept his eyes closed until Petra's light footsteps faded away. His head hurt, his body felt strange, and he was confused as hell. Forcefully shoving everything at the back of his head, he decided the best course of action was a shower. He'd save the massive panic attack after he cleaned himself.

* * *

><p>Petra's eerie serenity broke when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. <em>Oh sweet Rose... <em>Her eyes bulged as she pulled off her shirt, staring at the red marks on her abdomen—mostly her chest area. She had a hard time swallowing. Petra slapped her face in embarrassment when she imagined Levi sucking on the soft flesh.

She turned away. How could she face her captain when she couldn't even face herself?

_I had sex with Captain Levi! _Her heart beat so fast she could swear it would explode out of her chest. Clenching her hands tightly into a fist, she resisted the urge to yell in shock at the situation. _What do I do? What do I do? What the FUCK DO I DO NOW? _She paced around furiously.

Her headache worsened. First things first, she needed a shower and some pain medicine. Then she would make it clear to Levi how it was only a one-night stand. He would understand of course. From the pure panic he was giving off, she knew he was completely hopeless when it came to this sort of thing.

_Yes, that's right. Captain Levi and I will pretend this never happened and we can go back to normal. _She nodded to herself. With that half-assed plan in mind, she felt slightly better and jumped in the shower. Standing before his room, she chickened out and grabbed her bag. _I'll talk to him once we get back_.

One the other side of the door, Levi paced nervously back and forth across his room. He had cleaned it three times already—having stayed at the inn before, the elderly owner knew his quirks by now to leave cleaning supplies around the room.

The smell of sex had made his body feel like it never had before. So he had given the entire place a though scrubbing. And that time spent doing what he enjoyed very much, cleaning that is, had helped him grasp the situation a little better.

_Petra will understand_. He had been so relieved when she had taken charge of the situation. He shuddered just thinking about it. Levi felt his face flush thinking back to the love bites on her neck. _I did that...?_ He sat on his bed then immediately jumped off, remembering _what_ he'd done and _whom_ he'd done it with last night.

He couldn't stay there any longer. Packing up his things, he hauled ass to Rose alone, instead of waiting for his squad. He thoughts were a mess and a distraction was a must. Grabbing his gear, he all but ran out of his bedroom. He needed to get his mind of the issue and calm down before he could think rationally. Intense training exercises would do perfectly.

Walking down the east wing hallway, Levi froze when he heard a door beginning to open—the door to Petra's room. Looking around frantically, Levi dove into the closet—not caring how dirty it was inside—just as Petra came out. He was hiding to avoid her, how humiliating... Shaking his head of those thoughts, he hastily made his way outside.

* * *

><p>"Petra, is something wrong?"<p>

"W-what? Oh it's nothing. I had a little something to drink last night and now I'm feeling the effects," she told Gunther. She'd spent yesterday trying to work up the courage to approach the short captain and fell short every single time.

"You had booze and you didn't even invite us?" Oluo pouted. "It's better to get drunk in a group you know. Or better yet, with a handsome man." He said pointedly.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes, fighting a blush at the image of another handsome man.

_Why are her hands shaking?_ Erd watched as Petra nervously placed the tea cup in front of him._ I know she doesn't have feelings for him_. He narrowed his eyes in interest at the deer-in-headlights look Petra had when Levi came in. Much to Erd's surprise, a similar expression flashed in Levi's face before it became a stoic mask.

Erd noted that neither Gunther nor Oluo noticed the strange reactions. They were too busy in their conversation to notice the tense atmosphere. His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as Petra sat to Gunther's right. She _always_ sat on his left, closer to Levi, who sat at the head of the table. It was almost as if she was using him as a shield of sorts.

"Hey, why're you sitting over there?" Oluo, always sat across from her to Levi's left, finally noticed.

"Maybe she wanted a better view," Erd joked. He observed as Petra stopped squeezing the life out of her fork in relief. Shifting slightly, he realized Levi seemed to avoid making eye contact with her. _What's going on with these two?_ Whatever it was, Erd was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Levi tapped the table impatiently. For once he was glad for the ridiculous meetings. It gave him an excuse to leave, thus holding off on that talk with Petra. He mentally shook his head. Trying his very best not to think about...that. Levi was grateful when the other squad leaders arrived.<p>

Hange collapsed in the chair next to him. "Man that stuff was strong." She whispered to him.

_Yes, too strong_. He thought distastefully. Levi placed the blame entirely on that thrice-damned vodka. He still couldn't understand how he and Petra managed to get drunk when they had clearly stayed within their limits.

"I had Moblit test the little amount left in the bottle," Hange muttered, "that vodka was specially made."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, vodka has 80 proof, that means 40% is alcohol. But the bottle we opened had 140 proof, it was 70% alcohol."

_No wonder we got wasted despite our caution. _Levi frowned. _That vodka was almost twice as strong as the regular one_. If it was higher than 160 proof it would have been closer to moonshine, pure alcohol. "I'll never touch another bottle of vodka in my life ever again."

"If you're sure, can I have the rest?"

"Be my guest," he said disdainfully.

They quieted down as the meeting began. For the first time in a long time he was paying 100% attention. It was all going well until Nanaba went to open the window, letting fresh air circulate around the room, along with a sweet flowery scent. The same fragrance emanating from the flower vase in his room. Unfortunately for Levi, the part of the human brain handling memories and emotions also directed the sense of smell. He was blinded sided by the memories he'd worked hard to shut out. _"So soft..."_

Levi froze as an image of him trailing kisses on Petra's breasts assaulted him. Her quiet moans completely drowned out Erwin's voice. _Oh shit, oh fuck!_ Levi gripped the arms of his chair tightly, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts under control as memories from the other night came back. _Why? Why now?_

He forced himself to breathe slowly, grateful he had chosen to sit in the back of the room. There was no way he was getting a boner in public. How humiliating! Levi cursed the idiot who designed the uniforms with the fitting pants. He remembered the way Petra's body had curled under the feel of his lips. _Think about ugly, stupid Titians! And death! And...and Oluo's dirty socks!_

He finally got a hold of his emotions, firmly squashing them down. Fortunately for him, no more memories rushed to the surface. Although his mind tended to wander off every few minutes. It was easy to force himself back to the present, but it was distracting as hell. _This is going to be the longest meeting of my life._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	2. The Awkward Talk

**Chapter 2: The Awkward Talk**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Hange finds a hidden stash of vodka. She gets drunks with Moblit, Levi, and Petra. The latter two find themselves naked in bed together the next morning. Erd gets suspicious about their odd behavior. Levi flashes back to the night during a meeting.

* * *

><p>"Stop poking me!"<p>

"Then stop spacing-out on me."

"Maybe I wouldn't if you had something interesting to say," Petra grumbled.

"What could be more interesting than talking about me?" Oluo sniffed, nose stuck in the air. She chuckled at his silly antics as they walked down to the dining hall for lunch. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. She needed to say level-headed lest she tipped off her teammates with her squirrely behavior around Levi.

Unfortunately, keeping a neutral face and behaving professionally was difficult when she'd seen the man naked. Petra froze in mid-step. She could remember it now. Her hands as they roamed over his chest, delighted at the feel of his warm, hard muscles under her fingers. And the way his hands and tongue had roamed her body, making all those fun noises she'd never thought he was capable of making…

She gulped and ran back to her room.

"Petra?" Oluo stopped and turned around. _Where did she go?_

_This cannot be happening. _Petra inhaled and exhaled deeply. She tried to banish the image of her kissing Levi. But it was so hard to forget the deep moan rumbling from his chest because _hot damn_ it meant he'd never been kissed so well in his entire life. _I doubt he's been kissed period!_

She froze. _W-wait a minute. Is he, no, _was _he...? Yes!_ She gasped quietly. _Oh sweet Rose, I took his virginity!_ He'd be a little awkward, very eager, and hadn't last very long the first around. Petra let out a small shriek and turned red to the roots of her hair. _I'll never touch vodka—no, I'll never _drink_ again!_ She squealed in mortification remembering all the embarrassing things they said and did.

_If the three goddesses do exist I hope a Titan eats me before I have to face Captain Levi. _Petra looked miserably at her reflection in the mirror. She'd never been so flustered in her entire life. She wondered if he, too, remembered everything they did. She really hoped not.

But it felt so good_—NO! Stop right there. _She couldn't help but think he was a surprisingly good lover considering it was his first time. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a pervert! _She slapped her hands to her face. _How can I be thinking such things about my superior?_

She groaned. _I can't believe I straddled him that time. What he must think of me!_ She wrapped her favorite quilt around herself, sitting in a corner of her room and pretending nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Levi wrapped a towel around his waist. It was official, cold showers were the next best thing after cleaning. He'd barely made in his room. On one hand, he wanted so badly to forget. On the other hand, he'd never felt such pleasure in his entire life.<p>

Levi was mortified thinking it was one of the best things to ever happen to him. He sat down against the door, trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. _I really should confront Petra. The sooner the better._

Except anytime he thought about walking up to her, all he could imagine was their heated bodies stuck together. Her nails digging into his skin, legs wrapped around his waist as he—_No_, he told himself. _Don't think about all the places you touched her_. Fuck. And the sweet words she whispered to him... _Double fuck._

Levi shook his head. He got dressed and walked purposefully towards the dining room. This...issue would only be resolved once they sat down and talked it out like mature adults did. He nodded to himself. _That's right. It's like a bandaid, it's better to rip off and get it over with._

"Where's Petra?"

"Don't know," Oluo shrugged. "One second she's walking with me the next she's gone."

Levi nodded and made way for her room. He saw her as he turned the corner. Never before had he felt such a strong urge to turn tail and run. But he stood his ground, squaring shoulders like he was about to go off into World War III. He cleared his throat.

"C-Captain Levi," she saluted sloppily.

He wasn't going to correct her though. If Levi was being honest with himself, he knew he would have fled if she'd made eye contact with him. He was a coward when it came to these sorts of things.

"I need to—"

"We have to—"

They stopped, waiting for the other one to talk. Thankfully, the tense silence was broken by a new arrival. "Captain Levi," Gunther came up to them. "You have a message from Commander Erwin."

"Thank you," he nodded. Turning back, he was glad Petra still wasn't looking at him, "Meet me in my office before dinner."

* * *

><p><em>This is it.<em> How did the time go so fast? Petra built up all the courage she had. _If you can take on ugly, man-eating monsters 10x your size you can do this. _She knocked on the door before she chickened out. Hearing an affirmation, she went in. "Take a seat." She'd rather stand but sat nonetheless.

"I'm sure you know what this is about," he said steadily, a hint of anxiety still present in his voice. He was looking her right in the eye, showing no emotion on his face. She wondered if he knew his hands were shaking slightly. "We should clear this right now and get it over with."

"I know," she nodded. "And I agree."

"Good," he hoped his relief wasn't too obvious. "We were intoxicated and it didn't mean a thing. So let's pretend that never happened."

Petra had been thinking the same thing. But she couldn't help herself at that moment. "Really? It wasn't that bad now, was it?" The look of utter shock on his face made her laugh. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She controlled her reaction. "Wow, I never imagined myself in this kind of situation."

"That makes two of us."

"How awkward and embarrassing when we woke up, right?"

Levi grimaced, "Not as bad as the meeting..." Time had slowed and with every second passed the itch to run out the door had gotten stronger.

"I felt ready to die when I first recalled the night," she chuckled at herself. "Alcohol," she shook her head her, "never again." They began to relax, making light of the incident was helping ease out the tension. "So, captain, am I really your first?" Petra didn't know where she got the guts to ask him _that_.

For the second time, Levi was thrown for a loop. He looked down, blushing slightly, mumbling a yes. Normally he would have glared her into submission but considering all the _other _parts of him she'd seen, and this odd conversation itself, he was feeling strangely vulnerable. Levi resisted the urge to hit himself for having such weak thoughts.

Petra was surprised and relieved. _That was easier than I thought!_ She stood up, "If that's all, I should go get dinner. Are you coming?"

"Sure," he followed her, eager to leave the uncomfortable conversation behind.

* * *

><p>Erd made it back to the dining hall before everyone else. <em>I can't believe it! From the sounds of it, Captain Levi and Petra had sex! No wonder they were acting so weird around each other.<em> He shook his head. They were the last two people he'd think would find themselves in bed after getting drunk.

Erd felt kind of guilty for knowing something he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping on purpose. He just happened to walk by and overhear them. Erd chuckled. _Petra stealing Captain Levi's virginity!_ _If only I could tell it to Gunther and Oluo._

When the four of them came in, they were confused to see Erd laughing himself stupid.

* * *

><p>Things were going well for Petra. Her father had written her a letter, she'd nailed that new maneuver on her first try, and most importantly, the awkwardness between her and Levi was mostly gone now. Though many nights she still found herself lying in bed, wondering if he enjoyed his first time with her. Maybe he'd like to do it one more time?<p>

_We're just starting to get past it and here I am wanting a repeat_. She could see it now. Her, waiting seductively on his bed. Him, coming in, taking it all in glance. Then Petra found herself standing outside the door with a dumbfounded look on her face. _...I'm pathetic, and so shameless too._

"Petra, why are you making weird faces?"

"Huh?" The deep voice broke her from her fantasies making her realize she was standing in the middle of the hallway, not in the privacy of her room. "I have to go." She fled, leaving a confused Gunther behind wondering what was going on with her these days. He chalked it up to her monthly cycle and shrugged it off. Petra waited until his footsteps disappeared before going back.

She still needed to deliver the tea-tray to Levi. Petra knocked on the door and went in. "Good afternoon, captain." She set the tray on his desk and gave him a cup of steaming hot tea. They froze when their fingers brushed. The feeling…sparks, whatever it was, it was palpable. They still weren't completely over the Incident just yet. It had only been a few days after all.

"Thank you," Levi said. Petra nodded and left, half convinced he heard her heart thumping loudly.

* * *

><p>Levi frowned as he watched Keiji flirting with Petra. Sure he knew she held the affections of many men and had seen the idiots drool over her. But going from never having had a relationship to getting the most—physically—intimate he could with a woman was affecting him. Levi had noticed his behavior changing when it came to her and wasn't sure what to do about it.<p>

A feeling of possessiveness took over. Knowing himself far too well, he knew it wasn't rooted in romance. The imitate connection he shared with her mad him more aware of her presence. He couldn't help but feel protective over her.

"…do you think?" Hange asked. He gave her a blank look, having completely forgotten she was there. "Fine, be that way. But let me tell you, you'll never get laid with an attitude like that."

Levi's lips twitched. If only she knew. Then again, it was better that she didn't. Hange was the last person he wanted finding out about the Incident. She'd never leave him in peace after that. Just imagining her squawking about him finally becoming a man and hounding the redhead for detail had him cringing in embarrassment.

Petra and Keiji came up to them. "Everyone's ready to head out Squad Leader Hange, Corporal Levi," he said.

They left the building and went to the stables. They would take the horses as far as they could to save gas. The mission was simple: go in, kill the Titans, and reclaim the town. It was rich in metals and they needed all the materials they could get their hands on.

Reaching their first checkpoint, they left their horses and began using their 3DMG. Without exchanging any words, they killed the first three Titans in their way. And so it went on for an hour. With Erwin's plan and the Special Operation Squad's help, they were able to successfully complete the mission.

When they returned to HQ that evening, Levi finished reporting to Erwin and went to his office. Petra was already there waiting for him. He had a good guess why. "Erd?"

"Yes," she smiled. He was about to sit down when he noticed it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Petra?" Gunther asked Oluo.<p>

"I asked her to report in for me." Erd blushed a little. They rolled their eyes. The village the Survey Corps passed through on the way was Erd' home town. He had snuck off to see his fiancé. The humor vanished from their faces when they neared Levi's office.

"Take it off!"

"But captain—"

"No buts, Petra. Remove your shirt or _I_ will."

The trio exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Why do I have to be on the desk though?" She said grudgingly.

"Because I said so."

Their faces turned red, imaginations running wild. "So bold," Erd muttered. The sound of clothes being removed could be heard. _We've perverts. Peeping-Toms!_ Erd thought. He was distracted when he heard Petra.

"No." There was a slapping sound. "That's enough."

Next came Levi, making a sound of impatience, "It's not!" Erd bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing._ I never thought Captain Levi could be so horny!_

"Wait a minute! You can't just—"

Gunther and Oluo had enough. They threw open the door and yelled, "Captain Levi you pervert! What are you doing to Petra?!"

Seeing their stiff forms, Erd went in. He took in the scene. Petra was on the desk with one hand holding a white cloth to her chest, as red seeped through it, and the other out in front of her. Her cloak and jacket were laid over the chairs.

Levi looked annoyed and surprised, a First-aid kit in one hand while the other hand was extended out towards Petra. Oh. Oh! _He only wants to dress her wound._ Erd fought to keep the disappointment off his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Gunther and Oluo gulped at the menacing glare. Erd took pity on them, "Sorry about that. I'll be sure to punish them for you!" He pushed the two men out. "But you have to understand, from our perspective, it sounded like you were beautifully violating our girl." Then with a cheery wave he left, leaving the duo shell-shocked.

Levi was the first to break out of his stunned stupor. "I'm still waiting you know." No reaction. "Petra, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he rolled his eyes.

She blushed slightly, and wordlessly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slip down to her elbows. Levi disinfected his hands before pouring rubbing alcohol on the cotton. Petra hissed softly as the cut, just above her right breast, began stinging.

It wasn't deep enough to require stitches, but it was still in need of medical attention. Levi applied the creamy white salve. Such wounds weren't uncommon among the Scouts. Sometimes it was necessary to go through a window to avoid getting caught by a Titan. He finished by putting on the small piece of cotton held by medical tape.

Petra buttoned her shirt as he cleaned up. She wished she'd worn a cuter bra. _Why? It's not like I want to seduce him or anything._ She got off the table, grabbing her stuff from the chair. "Thank you."

Eyes not leaving the medical kit, his only reply was a nod.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	3. Plots

**Chapter 3: Plots**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra and Levi talk about the Incident. They agree to put it behind them. The Special Operations Squad does a mission and Petra gets a cut. Erd, Gunther, and Oluo have a misunderstanding when they overhear Levi dressing Petra's wound.

* * *

><p>Erd was a man on a mission. He had seen the light and knew what he had to do. If his fiancé was here, she'd smack him for interfering with someone else's life. <em>But this is for their own good! They're too blind to see how right they are for each other<em>. As far as he was concerned, he was doing them a favor.

"Perfect," he grinned, giddy with excitement. It had been a long time since something had captured his attention this intensely—except for the love of his life of course.

He wanted his teammates in on the plan but Oluo was attracted to Petra and would ruin his brilliant plans. And Gunther was too sensible and serious. _He'd tell on me the first chance he got!_ Erd almost pouted.

"Hey Petra! Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

Erd glanced at the stack of papers in her arms for half a second. It was almost as if Fate was telling him she was on his side. All the more reason cementing his belief what he was doing was right. "Here's the thing, I bought a gift for my fiancé and I need a second opinion. You're the only woman I know well enough to ask this."

"I'd love to help."

"Great, come with me," He led her to his room. Going to his bedside table, he picked up a package and handed it to Petra. "I'm getting a dress made for Rachel. My mom bought too much material so I had a sample made. I want you try it and see how it feels, how you like the design, and what changes could make it better."

Petra gasped when she touched it. "It's so beautiful, and soft!" She looked at him nervously, "Are you sure about this? What if I ruin it?"

"It's fine," he waved off her concern. "Like I said, there's plenty more. This is only a rushed piece. I want to give Rachel something even better, and that's why I saved the purple material for the real gift because it's her favorite color."

She took a breath, "Well, it is the weekend, we are technically off duty so why not?" Squad Levi and opted to stay behind as per their secret agreement to spend at least one weekend with their captain. He didn't have anyone to go home to, and they didn't want him to think they pitied him.

"Great!" He pretended to just notice the papers. "Oh, are you talking those to Captain Levi? I shouldn't hold you up too long then."

He began to leave, speaking in a rushed tone. "Come find me in the evening and let me know what you think." He was almost at the door now. "It'll be helpful to know if the dress is comfortable enough to walk around in all day. Thanks again."

He was gone before Petra could blink. Staring at the dress for a few seconds, she wondered what she should do. _It's not like we're not allowed to wear civilian clothes._ In fact, most of the solider staying behind get ditch the uniform for something for loose and casual.

Going back to her room, she put the peach-colored dress on. She couldn't help but giggle, feeling slightly giddy. It was cotton, soft, ivory in color reaching down to her knees. The dress was simple and casual, emphasizing her covers with a pleated bottom.

Petra brushed her hair and set a cute hair clip in. It was nothing fancy, she didn't want to look overdressed. Even if she was wearing a dress. She admired herself in the mirror. She, like many women, felt the need to dress up a little, just for herself. Because she felt like it and it looked good.

She slipped on a pair of flats, even though no one could see it, she felt complete with them on. Grabbing the papers, she walked to Levi's office. _I can't wait to see his reaction,_ she thought as she entered. "I brought the paperwork, captain."

"Just put them over there," he waved over to the empty spot on the desk. "There is—" Levi stopped abruptly, taking a few seconds to regain his ability to speak. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress," she shrugged casually, squashing down her disappointment. _What was I expecting anyway? Some sort of starry-eyed, awed expression? We had a one-night stand. It's not like we have any real feelings toward each other._ Or so she told herself. "Erd needed help getting the perfect gift for his fiancé." She shrugged, "It's the weekend, everyone who's staying behind is dressed in their civilians clothes, so I did too."

"I see." He turned back to his work. Petra was about to leave when he spoke again, waving his hand. "Wait, come closer." Curiously, she leaned forward. Levi reached out and held a lock of her hair between his fingers, making her stiffen. He rubbed it gently, enjoying the soft and silky feeling.

"You missed one."

He tucked it in place and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, you can go now."

* * *

><p>The next time she saw Levi was at dinner. She had spent the entire day in a daze, going through life without living. He had calmly, <em>casually<em> touched her hair. But she could swear something flashed in his eyes. Or maybe she was seeing things she wanted to see. Shaking her head of thoughts that would lead nowhere, Petra frowned at her plate, trying not to make a face.

"Is something the matter?" Erd asked curiously.

He'd been in a cheerful mood since Petra came to return the dress—though he had turned her down, telling her to think of it as an early birthday gift so she couldn't refuse. Petra had that spaced-off look he'd come to associate with Levi being the underlying cause. It was good sign, wasn't it?

"This tastes…off."

"Tastes fine to me," Oluo said taking a bite of his dinner.

"Same here," Gunther said and Erd agreed.

"How strange," Petra pushed the food around with a fork. Taking another bite, she grimaced. _Yup, definitely off_. She stood up; plate in hand, "I'll just make myself a snack." Petra went to the kitchen. _What's wrong with my taste buds?_

* * *

><p>With the confidence boost given from the success of Phase I of his plan, Erd began setting up Phase II in excitement. <em>Now that Captain Levi has started to notice Petra's feminine charms, I have to make him see he isn't the only one.<em> He had to set up a situation where Levi would 'accidentally' overhear some idiots gossiping about Petra.

When he said gossiping, he meant teenage boys being crude. Finding the scapegoats would be easy. With the number of Garrisons and Military Police messengers coming and going, there was always one or two that just didn't know when to shut the hell up. Erd knew it would increase Levi's protective feelings over Petra. Even if it was in a platonic way, it would help complete Phase II.

The plan was basically making sure no one got the courage to ask Petra out. Obviously Erd didn't have to worry about some woman sweeping in and stealing his captain's attention. So Petra was the only one he had to keep an eye on. Unknown to the woman in question, it was an unspoken rule between the men that whoever wanted Petra's affections would first have to go through him, Gunther, and Oluo.

But if they thought they had to be approved by Humanity's Strongest… Erd chuckled. _That will eliminate all of Captain Levi's competition._ Then Erd wouldn't have to worry about some third member coming in and wrecking their love story, turning it into some idiotic and clichéd love triangle.

He sighed. Maybe his fiancé was right and he did read too many romance novels if he was worrying about love triangles. _Then again with those two, anything's possible. Better safe than sorry._

* * *

><p>Erd found the opportunity he was looking for a couple of days later. He stumbled upon the two by accident thus proving once again, Fate was on his side. Now all he had to do was make sure they didn't leave before he got his captain to come. <em>I'll have to delay them, and I know just the way to do it... <em>Then he heard what they were saying. _Or better yet..._

"Excuse me?" Erd came up to them. From the insignia on their uniforms, they were Military Police. _Even better_, he chuckled darkly inside his mind. "Are you two looking for someone? I heard you mention Petra." They stiffened slightly. "I get it! You wanted to spar with her a little."

"Yeah, that's right," the blonde-haired one recovered quickly.

"We were looking for a good workout," the brunette smirked.

"Follow me then," he led them into Levi's office. _The lair of the beast_, he corrected, laughing internally. "Just wait here while I go get her." It took him less than a minute to find Levi. "Hey captain, there are two men from the Military Police in your office."

"What do those fuckers want?" Levi grumbled. "They better not waste my time. I was already forced to sit on my ass all day in that shitty meeting."

_Swearing like that, he's in a bad mood. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good._ Erd bit back a smirk. He and Levi were almost there when he suddenly said, "I forgot something, I'll be right back." He turned the corner and immediately pressed his back to the wall.

Levi's hand went to the door knob, before he could turn it however, he heard two voices from within.

"...think, right?"

"Who knows? I heard she's pretty easy on the eyes."

Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah_,_ she's kind of small and cute. And her hair this beautiful mix of strawberry-blonde and ginger color that changes shades depending on the lighting."

By now he had a clear idea of who they were talking about.

"She'll be a _real _challenge. Wanna bet who's gonna hit a home run with her first?"

"Hey I'd take third base with her any day."

Erd felt annoyance build up in him. He consoled himself at the tension in Levi's shoulders_. No, not tension, it's rage._

"Man those bastards are so lucky. I'd kill to be in their places. Think they've hit that—"

Levi's patience ran out. Erd wished so badly he could see the looks on their faces when his captain entered the room. He snickered to himself as he heard the two stuttering some half-assed greeting. He chose that moment to come back. "Sorry, I couldn't find Petra."

"Why were you looking for Petra?" Levi asked him, staring coldly at the two paled-faced idiots in front of him.

"These two were looking for her. Something about a _workout_." Erd relished the fear in their eyes. He didn't hold back his smirk this time. Levi's back was to him so he couldn't see it. "I've heard about improving relations between the three branches and assumed that's what they're here for."

"I see."

Erd couldn't see the look on his face but if the Military Police duo's faces was anything to go by, it was scary as fucking hell.

"As it happens, I'm in need of a sparring partner. You two will do perfectly." His voice promised bloody violence and they stepped back in terror.

"Sounds great," Erd said cheerfully. He walked over to them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. He whispered quietly enough so Levi wouldn't pick up his words. "You can either face your punishment here. Or later on, in the _dark_, when there's no one around to interfere…"

* * *

><p>Levi felt great satisfaction when his foot connected with the blonde one, knocking out a tooth and sending it flying. He quickly turned and punched the other one, breaking his nose in a way it would never heal back properly. He was hitting them where it hurt—the good looks they were so vain about. <em>This is great stress relief. <em>He continued beating them senseless.

There were cringe worthy snapping noises as he broke their bones. "Maybe you should have held back a little," Erd said when Levi finally joined him, ignoring the bleeding and unconscious men passed out not 10 feet from them. "They went out too quickly."

"You heard." Levi said blankly.

Erd told him the lie he came up with while he enjoyed watching Levi putting those two in their places. "Yeah, when I was coming back."

"What happened here?"

Their heads snapped to the side as Petra came up to them.

Erd almost said 'Captain Levi was defending your honor.' _Rachel's right, I really _am _a romantic at heart. _He smiled, "Oh nothing, just a little workout that was too intense for them."

"I'll say," she glanced over worriedly.

Levi felt an irrational urge to snap at her. To tell her how he'd only done it in her defense and would do it again if he had to. Instead, he pushed his feelings back.

"I better take them to get medical attention," Petra was about to leave when Levi grabbed her arm. They both tensed. She didn't know what he wanted and he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"I got this," Erd spoke up. "I'll make sure they get the treatment they deserve." He locked eyes with his captain for half a second and received a small nod in return.

_What the fuck's got him on cloud 9?_ Levi raised an eyebrow at the spring in Erd's step as he walked away.

"What's with him?"

"Hell if I know," Levi shrugged. "I have to go now." He felt foolish for announcing that. Honestly, why did he feel that need to tell her? Oh that's right, so he could pretend he had to go the same direction she did.

"Um, captain?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my arm."

He yanked his hand back, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Unable to stand the uncomfortable atmosphere any longer, Levi turned and left. Petra's heart rate finally returned to its normal pace.

* * *

><p>Rubbing his forehead, Petra made her way to the infirmary in her night-dress. <em>I hope no one sees me<em>. But she had to get something to help the headache she was nursing. It was near midnight and she hoped she didn't disturb anyone.

"Hey, did you overhear Erd earlier today, talking to those two Military Police men he brought in?" A male voice asked.

She paused as she heard the quiet voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Of course! I was here too!" This time it was a female voice. "I gotta say, they had it coming. Petra's such a nice young woman."

_They're talking about me?_ Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned in close to hear.

"Damn, I wish Corporal Levi would beat the fuck out of any assholes that talk shit about me," she sighed.

"Why? You're plenty scary by yourself. Besides, you've got me."

"No thank you."

Their argument was drowned out by the loud pounding of her heart. She fled back to her room, no longer needing any pain medicine. She grinned stupidly at the ceiling of her room in the dark. _He did that for me?_ Petra's body flushed with warmth. She closed her eyes, sighing happily and losing herself to pleasant dreams about intimidating grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	4. Seduction

**Chapter 4: Seduction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Erd plans to get Levi together with Petra. He has her wear a dress to grab Levi's attention. Then Erd has Levi 'accidentally' overhear two men talking about Petra and Levi kicks their asses in a 'spar.' Petra finds out and is secretly thrilled.

* * *

><p>The members of Levi's squad came in, sniffing the air curiously. They were pleasantly surprised to see breakfast ready for them. "Good morning! I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make something for my favorite people in the world." Petra greeted them warmly.<p>

Levi raised an eyebrow as he watched her hum cheerfully. She'd been upbeat for two days now. He wondered what was going through her mind. After quietly thanking her for the tea, he turned back to breakfast.

Petra stared at him, unsure if she should thank him or not. She'd been struggling over the issue for days. He didn't want any thanks since he never told her why he beat the MP soldiers. But she felt ungrateful because he did it for her. He could have gotten in trouble for it. _Or maybe you just want him to acknowledge his actions for you in front of you. _The stupid snarky voice in her head snickered.

"Petra?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"S-sorry," she blushed. "I was lost in my thoughts." She quickly moved on. _That was so pathetic. _Her teammates were eating with gusto. Their compliments filled her with pride.

Except one.

"You're definitely heading in the right direction, my to-be wife," Oluo winked.

"Shut up," Levi snapped, scowling. "It's disgusting to see you eating with your mouth full." Oluo swallowed and muttered a sheepish 'sorry.' Petra hoped her hands wouldn't shake too much as she finished pouring tea into Gunther's cup and went to her seat.

"What about me?" Oluo watched Petra sit down and take a sip from her cup.

"You can serve yourself," she sniffed.

The other guys chuckled as Oluo pouted. Levi hid his smugness behind the rim of his cup. He felt a strange itch of possessiveness when he saw Oluo making gooey eyes at her. He chalked it up to the incident from the other day and dismissed it. Erd kept a keen eye on both of them. _They seem to be progressing nicely. I should move on to the next phase. _It was going to be the most difficult one.

He called it Phase III: Seduction

Erd really needed to find a hobby.

He had to figure some way to get Levi to show some attraction towards Petra. After finishing his breakfast, he went to his room and pulled out a notebook from its hiding place between the bed and the wall. Opening it, he scanned the pages where he had brainstormed ideas for Phase III.

Half an hour later, he went to Levi's office. "Hey captain, I need some advice." He settled in a chair across from him.

"Advice?" Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at him oddly. "On what?"

Erd grinned sheepishly, forcing himself to blush, "On…romance."

"…Romance," he said slowly, face utterly blank. "Gin, did you run into a fucking wall or something?"

"No! It's just—oh forget it!" He leaned back in the chair, sighing in exasperation. "I doubt you've ever kissed—no, _flirted_ with a woman. You've never even gotten laid, what was I thinking?"

"Erd."

He continued his tangent, turning a blind eye to Levi's glare. "I can't ask Gunther, he's about as romantic as a sack of flour. Maybe I should ask Oluo?" Erd brightened up. "Yeah! He wouldn't mind. Petra already said yes so she and Oluo _can_," he stood up abruptly, cutting himself off.

_Hook_

"Thanks cap—"

"Petra and Oluo can _what_?" Levi was suddenly very interested.

"Oluo will _flirt_ with Petra and _romance_ her a little. I already asked Petra and she said yes."

_Line_

"Whoa, wait," Levi stood, holding up a hand. "_Oluo_?"

"Why not? I'm sure they'll enjoy a little harmless attention from one another," Erd said 'innocently.'

"She said _yes_?" Suddenly it hit Levi. _Wait, if he came to me, that means he told Petra _I_ would be the one to seduce her, not Oluo, and she said yes. _His heart beat abnormally at the thought.

Levi didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Erd shrugged, "Yeah, she thought it would be funny to see you fumble—erm, um, never mind. I have to go let Oluo know he has to _seduce _Petra."

_Fumble?_ Levi's lips twitched. _She didn't think I was fumbling when she moaning for more. _He fought off the blush the memory of him burying himself in her wet entrance brought. A hot sensation bubbled in him. "I'll do it."

_Sinker_

"…Are you sure?" Erd bit back laughter, recognizing the half-longing half-embarrassed expression in his face. _Having dirty thoughts, aren't you, captain?_

Levi resisted the urge to punch the big blonde idiot in front of him. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Great," he grinned enthusiastically. "Good luck seducing Petra. Let me know how it works out, okay?"

Levi gaped at the door. _Why do I get the feeling I've just been manipulated?_

* * *

><p>"Petra, just the person I was looking for," Erd waved her over. "Can you do me a favor again?"<p>

"Sure, what do you need?"

"If you run into Captain Levi, can you tell him—preferable if you're both alone—you're there to help me out with my problem? He's already knows what to do." His smile suddenly dropped. "Shit, I forgot I promised Oluo something, have to go. Bye! Thanks again." He left before she could ask what exactly this problem that he needed help with was.

It wasn't until later in the evening that she found out.

"Captain Levi, did Erd tell you about his problem? I told him I'd help and here I am." There was no one around. Unknown to her, Levi had spotted her first and sent the few people there on meaningless errands.

"Are you sure you want to this?" Levi had to be certain. "It's rather…personal."

_I see, Erd must want a man and a woman's opinion. It must be about his wedding tux_. Other than the dress he wanted to gift, she couldn't think of anything else important enough that Erd might want a woman's opinions about. Petra nodded, "Yes."

Levi stared thoughtfully then stepped closer.

"Captain?"

And closer.

"Um, Captain Levi?"

And closer.

Petra's words caught in her throat as her back hit the wall. _What's he doing?_ He was so close she could feel the heat from his body. Levi trapped her in his arms. He leaned in and…sniffed her. _What?_

"You smell…nice." He smiled at the goose bumps breaking out across her skin. Levi straightened up. Petra gasped when he grabbed her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on her hips. "Does this feel good?" He didn't break eye-contact.

Petra swallowed nervously and nodded, a confused look on her face. "Um, W-why—" She whimpered when he began pressing kisses on her neck, hands creeping up her abdomen. Her own breathing became heavy listening to him and feeling the warmth of his breath. He continued until her entire neck was flushed and his hands rested just below her breasts.

Levi straightened up, staring right into her wide eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"

Petra was stuck, half of her wanted him to keep going while the other half didn't. Speaking softly in his baritone voice paired with the oddly intense look on his face did nothing to discourage her longing for him to touch her. _Honestly! If he's going to do this in the middle of the hallway where anyone could catch us then at least don't go so painfully slow! _She swallowed, embarrassed by her thoughts.

Doubt and awkwardness was beginning to set in. _Why did I think this a was good idea? _He couldn't believe he'd let his stupid pride get the better of him. Levi stepped back. "I'm hungry."

Petra resisted the urge to jump him.

"I hope there's some leftovers in the kitchens." With that he fled.

_Eh?_ Petra gaped at his back. _What was that about? _It was hard to tell what Levi was thinking. But usually she could read him well and his current behavior threw her for a loop. _Erd! I bet he knows_. As soon as she got her bearings together she left to find the tall blonde-haired man. It was easy to track him down. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he continued brushing his horse. "Is this about the favor I asked? I hope I remembered to tell you what it was about." He laughed. "I'm being so silly. Of course you know! Captain Levi probably told you about me asking him for help in the romance department."

"Yes," Petra nodded. There was no way she could tell him she didn't know. _He'll feel guilty or think Captain Levi's at fault for not clarifying_. Her mind flashed back for a second. _So that's what he meant by 'It's rather personal.'_ She couldn't believe she misunderstood.

"...flirt back yet?"

_What does he mean by—oh_. Her heart raced. _This isn't for real. We're not really romantically involved and breaking any rules. Just helping out a comrade. So I can seduce him back…_ The words sounded false and dumb to her ears but she pretended otherwise.

* * *

><p>Petra squared her shoulders and brought Levi some tea with snacks. He was too busy in his paperwork, only grunting in response to her chatter about the weather or some person she ran into. She settled into a chair across from him and opened up her book. "I hope you don't mind. I'm trying to catch up on some reading but someone always ends up asking for a favor."<p>

"As long as you're quiet, I don't care."

Petra actually did read while sipping the lemonade she brought for herself. One and a half chapters later, she was so 'absorbed' in her book she 'accidentally' spilled her beverage on herself. "Crap," she sat up straight, putting the glass and the book on the desk. Levi glanced up briefly before turning back to his work. He took a handkerchief without looking and held it out for her.

_I have to get him to see me_. She finished unbuttoning her shirt down to her belly button. Reaching for his handkerchief, she accidentally on purpose touched his hand. She saw his head snap up while she was 'distracted' by the mess.

"What are you doing?" Levi's voice was off, not as flat as it normally was.

"It's like you said, it's nothing you haven't seen before," she said innocently, bringing up the time he had dressed her wound.

Levi wanted to slap himself for staring like some pervert. But it was hard not to notice a beautiful woman using his handkerchief to wipe a sweet drink from her breasts right in front of him. The same woman whom he had a one-night stand with and was the cause of the strange feeling he'd been experiencing lately.

Here she was, fondling her very soft and creamy chest before him. Levi swallowed, mouth dry, resisting the urge to tell her he'd be more than happy to help. His traitorous mind conjured images of himself burying his face into her chest and licking off the lemonade while she moaned in pleasure, arms wrapped tightly around his head.

He cursed his imagination for running wild. Suddenly standing up, he quickly moved around his desk, not caring when he knocked the lemonade glass off. It shattered on the floor and made a mess but for once he didn't give a damn. "For fuck's sake, Petra," he roughly wiped the sticky drink, "was that so hard?"

"Um, thanks." Petra tried not to look too smug. She knelt and began picking up the pieces of broken glass. "I'll clean this up."

"No, I'll do it." He wanted her gone from his sight as soon as possible. They reached for the same piece and he ended up squeezing her hand. Petra hissed in pain and yanked her hand back. Levi froze for a second. "Shit, sorry, is it deep?"

"It's fine."

"Here, let me see." He took her hand and made the mistake of looking at her.

Her shirt was still open, giving him a fully view of her breasts. The hot sensation returned. Petra bit her lip; Levi looked like he _wanted _her. She blushed slightly; she really brought this upon herself. _He's Captain Levi; I should stop with the silly thoughts. _Unknown to her, Levi was thinking how much closer the couch was than his room.

Petra was about to speak but then she stopped, breath hitching up. Levi had taken her finger into his mouth. She whimpered when he began sucking it, his hot tongue licking it gently, eyes closed and a soft expression on his face. Needless to say, her brain turned to scrambled eggs by the time he was finished, lightly kissing the tips of her finger.

Their eyes met, desire as clear as crystal shining in them.

Later on, they would both feel equal amounts of disappointment and relief instead of outright annoyance when there was a knock at the door.

They snapped back to reality.

Levi cleared his throat, his voice still raspy. "I'll take care of this." She nodded and turned to leave. "Petra."

"Yes?"

He looked pointedly at her chest.

"Oh!" She hastily buttoned up her shirt as her face burned red. Smoothing out the last of the wrinkles and ignoring the light yellow stain, she quickly fled from the room.

As soon the message was delivered, the man left. Levi cleaned up the mess robotically. He couldn't believe it. _I'm fucking lusting after my subordinate_. Disgust and shame made his skin crawl. Did he care about her? He knew he did, he was too aware of her now to keep her at an arm's length.

But that was about the extent of his feelings. Only an idiot would confuse lust for love. Levi wasn't an idiot. _Damn, if this keeps happening... _He straightened up and tossed the mess in the trash can. _I'll have to remove her from the squad_. She was too much of distraction. Even a blind person could see she felt something other than admiration for him. It would be better that way.

_There's no room for love or lust here_. Uncertainty kept up on him. It was unfair to her, he knew that. Shaking his head, he vowed to control himself better. But if things continued, if she couldn't show the same professional attitude, he would have to let her go. As much as it pained him to come to that decision, he wasn't going to change his mind. Their lives, their mission, was important, much more than simple physical desire.

* * *

><p>Erd knew something had happened from the way Petra avoided eye-contact with him. Oluo groaned next to him while they waited for Levi. "It's so damn hot today. I think I'm going to melt."<p>

His words gave Erd an idea. "Complaining like that is very un-Levi like. Considering your man-crush on him, I thought you'd pretend to be cool or take off your shirt to try and impress us with your pecs."

"I do not have a man crush on Captain Levi!"

Gunther and Petra chuckled. Erd glanced around sneakily, "Hey, speaking of which, I heard captain's got a six pack."

Gunther spoke up before Erd could get to his point. "It only makes sense with all the 3DMG usage throughout his life."

Erd almost snickered at the spaced-out look on Petra face. _No doubt she knows_. He couldn't help himself. "Hey Petra, have you ever seen Captain Levi _bare_?" Her face almost gave it away but she caught herself. "You've undressed him, right?"

"What?!" Petra squeaked.

"Sorry, I mean his wounds. Dressed his wounds," Erd bit back laughter. "He dresses _yours_, doesn't he? So I figured the whole _I'll scratch your back and you'll scratch mine_..."

"N-no!" She turned away.

"Stop teasing her," Gunther elbowed him.

"Yeah, when would Petra ever see Captain Levi shirtless?" Oluo rolled his eyes.

"You're right." Erd shrugged. _Forget shirtless, she seen him clothless_. He grinned. "I have an idea. Let's try to get him to remove his shirt."

"What's with you and your sudden interest in Captain Levi's abs? Something you want to tell us?" Oluo snickered.

"Says the man with the copy-cat fashion sense to the man with a beautiful fiancé."

"Shh!" Petra hissed suddenly.

"We'll be training in hand-to-hand combat today." Levi came up to them. "As you know, there's a mission coming up in a few days, so Erwin's decided to conserve gas just in case."

Erd mentally sent a thumbs-up to Fate

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	5. Mission

**Chapter 5: Mission**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra makes breakfast and Levi gets irritated at Oluo. Erd puts Phase III of his plan, Seduction, into action. He tricks Levi into seducing Petra. Petra seduces Levi back. Erd teases Petra then he gets an idea.

* * *

><p>Erd finished stretching and Gunther came over and got into position. Erd smirked, "Hold on." In one swift move, he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. "Alright, let's go."<p>

On the sidelines, Levi raised an eyebrow while Petra rolled her eyes. _He's actually going to try and get Captain Levi to take his shirt off_. She didn't understand how though. Oluo stood beside her, arms folded, scowling. He saw Petra staring at Erd's torso with a peculiar expression on her face. Annoyed, he joined them and discarded his shirt. "Damn, I'm hot too." He smirked as he fanned himself.

"If you take your shirt off, I'll give you that book you wanted," Erd whispered to Gunther.

"...Deal."

He grinned and turned to Levi, "Hey captain, you don't mind if I take on both, do you?"

"Fine by me."

_How is this going to—I can't believe he convinced Gunther to his stupid plan_. Petra blushed, mentally comparing their well-developed muscles to Levi's. Next her, Levi frowned as he watched Petra with her eyes glued to the three men sparring in front of them.

"You're going with me next."

"Hm-hm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm-hm."

"I want to take you right here and now."

"Sounds good." She blinked. "W-what?!"

Levi growled, irritated. He was hoping she would show better control. "I said, I'm going to spar with you now so get into the damn position."

"Oh."

They began with Petra striking first. Levi avoided her attacks easily. He noted with approval as she used her flexibility, to bend backwards and avoid his kick. He was briefly distracted by the smooth skin that became exposed as her shirt rode up. Levi cursed as Petra took the opportunity to straighten up and try to kick him.

Over the years, he'd sparred with her many times, it had never been difficult to stay focused. Until now. It was hard for him not to let his eyes drop as her chest bounced up-and-down every time she moved. _She couldn't have worn a smaller and more revealing tank top could she? _He thought sarcastically.

He refused to let it get to him. She always wore something similar. He wouldn't blame his own thoughts on her choice of attire. Petra got impatient and threw a reckless punch. He caught it easily and trapped her arms, holding the wooden knife at her neck. "Dead." He released her and stepped away.

"Yo captain! Aren't you hot in that?" Erd yelled.

…_This does feel pretty disgusting._ His body temperature was high and he could use the soft breeze and cool off. In a single motion, he removed his shirt. His lips twitched into a smirk as she stared in awe.

Oluo whistled softly from the sidelines, "Damn, he's _ripped_."

Levi waved the fake knife, "Your turn to disarm me."

This time, it was Petra who kept getting distracted. _Ugh, get your head straight! You've already seen it all before! _But it was different now that he was sweating, standing under the sun and she was sober. She barely managed to block his punch.

They moved apart. Levi twirled the knife in his hands, still smirking. Petra wanted to slap the smug look off his face. _But it's so hard to focus with his stupid sexy chest and dammit Erd this is all your fault! _Suddenly, she got an idea. _Perfect_. She noticed the trio was going to retrieve their shirts, probably thinking she was going to lose so there was no point in watching.

Levi decided to stop waiting for Petra to make a move and charged. _Why isn't she moving?_ He almost tripped as she began removing her tank top. The one second of attention loss was all it took.

Petra's arms shot out. She twisted his wrist, forcing the grip on the knife to loosen, then went low and swept her leg, knocking him off his feet. She quickly positioned herself over him, one hand holding the dagger over his heart and the other one ready to thrust it in for the kill.

"I win."

Levi's eyes widened as he stared at her smirking face. He forced himself not to touch her stomach, still bare from her little stunt, and see if it felt as good as he remembered. He yanked her tank top down. "How long do you plan on sitting on me?"

"Sorry," Petra laughed, still not moving. "This feels surreal."

"Really? Feels like déjà vu to me," he grumbled. Levi liked the way she blushed, embarrassed remembering when she'd straddled him, teasing him slowly before—He pulled the breaks on those thoughts and shoved them away.

"Petra, you did it!"

She hastily got off and stood stiffly. _It doesn't look like they noticed how long I was sitting on him_. Hopefully they'd dismiss her flushed appearance on the sun or the training.

"You must be the first one to knock him down," Gunther slapped her shoulder with pride.

"How'd you do it?" Oluo asked eagerly.

"Doesn't matter," Levi tugged his shirt back on. "In any case it'd be ineffective if you tried." _And kind of creepy too_, he thought.

"Is that so?" Erd couldn't hold his grin from the way Petra smiled at Levi's words.

"We're done, you're dismissed."

They saluted him before he left. Oluo rounded on Petra as soon as Levi was out of earshot. "Spill it. I want details."

"Funny, you took the words right out of my mouth," Erd shoved him.

"Leave her alone," Gunther folded his arms. They trio began arguing, not noticing as Petra took the opportunity to slip away. She walked to her room with a skip in her step.

* * *

><p>Petra sighed, rubbing her back.<p>

"You okay?" Gunther put his gear away.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Staying hunched over like this for too long isn't good. My back hurts a little."

"Do you need some medicine?" Gunther offered. "I'm done with my share; I could go get some for you."

"Thank you," Petra smiled, "but it's not that bad." He nodded and left. She continued to clean the gear. _Last one, then I can go_. She put the 3DMG away and went to her room. _Tomorrow's the mission_. She wondered if that was the reason for the oddly anxious feeling bubbling within her. After an hour, she gave up trying to sleep. Petra grabbed her favorite quilt and wandered around.

In her spaced-out state, she didn't realize she had walked to the roof. Sitting on the cold stone ground, shivering slightly, she settled back to watch the sky. She didn't notice when she had company and continued to day-dream away. It wasn't till he cleared his throat loudly that she finally came back to reality.

"What're you doing up? We have a mission tomorrow."

Petra felt the urge to snap at him. _You're going on the mission too and yet here you are_. She blinked. _Now where did that come from?_ Levi sat next to her and tugged at her hair. She blushed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's nearly midnight, Petra. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm your captain not the other way around."

She sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Don't know." Petra frowned. _And my stupid back is hurting._

"Did you injure yourself?"

"Hm? Oh." She realized she had spoken out loud. "It's probably from staying hunched over too long."

"...I see."

Silence insured.

"You always have that quilt." He had seen her with it many times, curling by the fireplace while reading a book.

Petra clutched the soft quilt in various shades of blue and green, tightening it around her body. "My mom made it before…she got sick and passed away."

Levi knew better than to say 'I'm sorry.' It never made sense to him to say anything he didn't mean. He stood up slowly, his mind telling him over and over to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't. "Come with me."

"Where?"

He didn't reply and left, not bothering to see if she kept up. After a moment of hesitation, Petra followed him. She blushed, sitting rigidly at the edge of the bed. "Lie on your stomach." He ordered. Petra did as told, if only to hide her red face into the pillow. _Is he really going to... _She felt the bed dip at his weight.

Petra was glad she'd worn shorts and a shirt instead of her usual nightdress when Levi slipped his hands under her cotton top. He was careful not to look at her bare skin lest he be tempted. He wanted to avoid creating a situation that had risen when they agreed to help Erd.

He'd made a half-assed excuse they were too busy when Erd asked for the results of his 'research.' Though Levi wondered why his second-in-command looked like a cat that had gotten his paws on the cream.

Petra's soft sighs brought him out of his thoughts. He took it as a positive sign but wanted confirmation anyway. "Does it—How does it feel?" He wanted her to tell him.

"Good," Petra smile. _His hands feel..._ "Really good."

Levi felt embarrassed at the rush of pride washing over him. He continued to massage her back. _I'll take pride over lust_. This was really a way of making sure he could control himself around her. _Still_, _now that I think about it, I shouldn't have brought her to my room_. Mentally he shrugged. Too late for that now.

Petra felt content enough to sleep. _Don't! Stay awake, Ral! _But her body had other ideas. Soon she was too lost in a state of bliss and logic was thrown out the proverbial window. _I'll just rest here for a few more minutes... _Enjoying the surprisingly gentle touch of her captain's rough hands.

Levi retracted his arms. "Petra?" He nudged her lightly. _So _now_ she falls asleep_. Shifting closer, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, never knowing how much he wanted to that until that day she'd shown up in her office in her stupid dress. It made his brain shut down for a seconds and he didn't like it.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. _She's still asleep? No matter, makes this easier for me now. _Levi knew there was no way he would get any sleep that night with Petra in his bed. She had to go.

He dropped her back to her room before coming to his bed, which was now warm and smelt like her. Levi didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. _It's comforting, that's all,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Levi ignored the crowd of people pointing at him and whispering his name with such hope it sometimes made him cringe. His focus was on the young woman riding beside him. He noticed her in his peripheral vision, shifting constantly. Had he not known beforehand, he would have dismissed it as restlessness because of the mission.<p>

_I'll have to keep a close eye on her_. Soon they reached their destination and switched from horses to their gear. Levi ordered Gunther and Erd to help out the nearest platoon, and Oluo was sent to replace a member of Mike's squad, who was out sick. Levi killed all the Titans that got in the way. He stopped once to watch Petra like a hawk as she snuck behind a 10-meter. It was distracted, trying to reach a terrified man on the roof, clutching his leg in pain.

Levi noticed the purple flare. "Retrieve Erd and Gunther," he told Petra before noticing a Titan with a man half-way in his mouth. Levi went after it, killing it with ease and landing gracefully on the roof. _One on the right... Two on the left_. He heard three people land behind him.

"Captain, I've gathered the reinforcements."

He turned to them. "Petra, look after that soldier down there. The rest of you attack the one on the right." He scowled lightly, "I'll clean up on the left."

Petra called after him but he ignored her. She went down to the soldier. _This is bad. He's already lost so much blood_. She tried to keep him from losing any more blood. "Hey, don't fall asleep. Stay with me!" He blinked, his eyes were in a daze. Petra felt her heart fall as she saw the look of resignation cross his face.

"I-It's okay..."

"I should be the one saying that," she choked out. Levi soon joined them. "Captain, I can't stop the bleeding."

She watched dejectedly as the man asked her captain if he had contributed to humanity. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check. She'd never had a problem _before_. Strong mental fortitude was something every member of the Survey Corps had, _especially_ the Special Ops Squad.

"Sir, I'm sorry, he's..." Tears rolled down her cheeks without her consent.

"Did he hear any of what I had to say?"

"Yes..." She glanced at the blonde-haired man. "He looks so peaceful."

"We can hope so," he stood up.

"Levi," Erwin came up to them. "We're pulling out. There's an emergency at Wall Rose." He grimly explained the situation. "...for all we know, the wall's been reduced to rubble."

They left to join the rest of their squad. "What is it, captain?" Erd didn't like the frown on his face.

"Titans have invaded Trost. Our presence is requested immediately." Levi saw the faces of many of the men and women fall. They'd been so happy just a moment ago, almost having taken a small victory over the Titans only to have those filthy beasts take over a big town. He began dishing out orders and gathering up the surviving soldiers.

Once again, they began wiping out the Titans with ease as they reached Trost.

"What the hell…" Gunther squinted as they saw an odd sight.

"A 15-meter...he's carrying a boulder?" Erd and the others could only gape as the Titan roared and threw the boulder into the giant hole, plugging it effectively.

"I'm going to check it out," Levi said. "The rest of you, go aid anyone in need of help."

* * *

><p>"Think they'll let us have the boy?"<p>

"I'm not sure I want him around," Oluo said warily. "He doesn't sound like good news."

"You haven't even met him," Petra pointed out.

"He could make all the difference in this war," Gunther said thoughtfully. "Can you imagine if he were to fight with us? How many Titans could he kill by himself? A lot of lives can be saved."

"He'll be put on trial first." Erd didn't trust the people of the Military Police. They were too corrupt and lazy. He was worried they might end up killing the boy, their only chance at winning this war, out of some misguided sense of justice. Or revenge.

"We should ask Captain Levi to station some Survey Corps guards, but I'm sure he's done that already." Petra reassured herself.

Oluo snorted, "If that boy did go ballistic, those Military Police morons wouldn't stand a chance."

His teammates muttered their assent in half-amusement. Petra saw Moblit and quickly excused herself. "Hey, do you know where Captain Levi is?"

"Yeah, he was just with Squad Leader Hange." Moblit gave her directions and resumed the task his superior had sent him to do.

_How strange_. Petra followed Moblit's directions absent-mindedly. _He was perfectly courteous but..._ She couldn't help thinking he seemed to observe her in interest every time they met. She couldn't see any ill-intent in his eyes but he was acting...alert? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Levi walked up to her while she was lost in her thoughts. Something she seemed to do quite often lately, he noticed. "I take it you were looking for me."

Petra snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, sir. Um, I was wondering, why didn't you let me engage in combat in the last mission?"

"Because..." He tried to come up with an excuse, unwilling to explain his new found protective feelings over her. "I didn't—I just remembered, we have a new addition to the team. Let the rest of the squad know because we'll be leaving Sina soon."

"We got custody of Eren?" Petra perked up.

He nodded, "Yes, but we're under a time crunch. I have to meet with Erwin now so go begin the preparations. We're heading out to the old, abandoned HQ, our residency for the next month."

"Yes, sir!" Petra saluted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~ <em>**


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 6: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra sees her squad-mates half-naked. She beats Levi in a spar. Petra and Levi talk the night before a mission. Levi keeps her out of combat. Squad Levi discusses Eren's situation.

* * *

><p>Petra twisted and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. <em>Why is it so hot?<em> She sat up, feeling restless. Grabbing her quilt, she left her room to wander around the quiet castle. _It's so cold now_. She shivered and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, glad she had brought it. _What is it with the strange fluctuations in the temperatures?_

Unconsciously, her feet took her to the basement where the Titan-shifter boy, Eren, was sleeping. She was thrilled to have him on the team. He was so sweet and cute. At least she thought he was, the others were wary of him. Petra could just feel it in her heart that he was good. She was confident he would be able to pass the test. She had a month to help him and help him she would.

Petra nodded to the guard and he left, relieved to have a short break. "You're awake?"

Eren sat up, "Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Me too," she pulled up a chair and sat down. "We'll just keep each other company then." His face lit up, finally, someone who didn't call him a monster and glare at him as if he were doing something wrong by existing. "So, Eren, tell me about yourself. What do you like, what's your favorite food, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I like learning about the outside world. I don't really have a favorite food. Never had a girlfriend before," he shrugged.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," Petra smiled.

Eren frowned, "Who'd want a man that turns into a _Titan_?"

"That ability helped bring humanity its first real victory. You should be proud." Petra didn't know where all that was coming from. Normally she was never so emotional. _Why am I feeling so empathetic when I barely know him? _She should be cautious like her teammates but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"That's the first time someone told me to be proud of it." Eren shifted closer. He frowned, "Are you okay? You seem tired."

"It's nothing," she said automatically. His face stated he wasn't buying it. "Alright, I haven't been getting much sleep. Sometimes I feel too hot while other times I feel too cold."

"Maybe you're sick," Eren said with worry.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Probably stress," Petra stood up. "Speaking of sleep, you need plenty so you aren't dead on your feet tomorrow." She tossed him her quilt through the bars. "Here, you must be cold and that's why you can't sleep."

"Thanks," Eren smiled shyly as he took the warm quilt. Wrapping it around him, he smelt her scent. He didn't have trouble falling asleep after that, familiar warm amber eyes being the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>Eren had tried to hide the quilt but there wasn't much space for that. It was a tiny cell with nothing but a small cot. So when Levi came down the next morning, his eyes zero-ed in on it immediately. He dismissed the guard and turned to Eren. "Where did you get that?"<p>

"P-Petra, sir."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"It was cold."

"You already have _that_," Levi looked at the comforter.

Eren wasn't sure how to answer. "Um, she just gave it to me..."

"What was she doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"What did you two do?"

"Talk."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

Eren was saved from the interrogation when Hange skipped in. "Good morning, Sunshine! Are you ready to start the day?" He nodded hastily as she opened the cage door and let him out. She grabbed his arm and dragged him, "C'mon, I'll walk you to the bathroom."

He would have protested at being dragged but the idea of spending another minute getting grilled by Levi was not very appealing. Eren knew he had more questions lined up if the dark look on his face was anything to go by. _I hope Petra's not in any trouble because of me. _She was first one, excluding Mikasa and Armin, that didn't treat him like a disease. Or a weapon to be used.

* * *

><p>Petra jumped when Levi came into her room and closed the door with a loud bang. "You should have knocked, captain. I could have been naked," she joked.<p>

"Are you seeing Eren?" He demanded, a scowl marring his face. "I know you went to see him last night."

Petra laughed, "The way you say it makes it sound like we're having an affair."

"Just answer the damn question."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" Levi walked right up to her.

"Because he makes my heart skip a beat every time I gaze into those lovely green eyes." She sighed longingly. "C-Captain Levi, I think...this is what's called love at first sight."

Either his eyesight was abandoning him or the world just got dimmer. Levi just stood there, gaping.

The look on his face made her laugh. "I can't believe you fell for that. You're so gullible."

Levi grabbed her arms, the humor vanished from her face immediately. "This is not funny. That boy is dangerous. I want you to stay away from him."

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes. "Who are _you _to decide who I should or shouldn't be friends with?"

"I'm your squad leader," his grip tightened.

"Exactly, then why are you acting like an overprotective boyfriend?" Petra glared at him. "Questioning me about who I'm meeting and sticking your nose into my business. You don't see _me _demanding about _you _about _your _whereabouts every time you leave my line of sight, do you?"

Levi's eyes were as wide as saucers. Never had Petra ever dared talk back to him in such a rude manner before. A frown marred his features. They may have accidentally slept together but that did not give her any right to talk to him like that. He was starting to wonder if he really should given the idea of letting her off his squad some serious thought.

"I'm only saying that for your own good. Stop acting like a soft-hearted idiot. You don't know anything about the boy. Until you know for sure, you shouldn't be getting so cozy with him. That dark-haired girl with him came under suspicion because of mere association. Do you want people pointing fingers at you, questioning your every move and your _loyalty_?"

Petra's eyes watered and her voice shook, "Fine, I get it. You think I'm stupid just because I'm nice. What's so wrong with that?" Internally, she felt like a mess. Seething at him for his accusations all the while feeling like bawling like a child. _What is _wrong_ with me?_

Well, stupid sounded about right. That was what he thought but he wasn't telling _her _that. He hated weepy women. They made him uncomfortable. The only ones that mattered never showed such weakness. He was at a loss at what to do now. _You should start by releasing her arms. _His brain pointed out and Levi let her go. He mentally cringed as he heard her sniff, feeling like shit.

He sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to help." This could have been so much easier if it hadn't been for that one night stand. He would have reprimand her and she would have taken it without flinching. Now she was almost in tears and he was clueless and guilty.

Because when that personal and professional line was crossed, it changed their relationship. Even if neither one wanted to admit it. Only closing their eyes and pretending nothing was different.

Petra wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck. _Wha...? _Levi stiffened. He patted her awkwardly before stiffening. He allowed her to get away with having the most physical contact with him—compared to that night, it was tame—but this was too...abnormal. _Must be a female thing_. He didn't know any men that went through so many emotions so fast.

Either way, he wished she would stop. She was making him uncomfortable, breathing down his neck like that. Had she already forgotten what happened? It had only been a month. Not to mention their little seduction game. Levi gently pushed her away. "I'm not your friend, Petra. I'm your captain," he scolded sternly.

A look of horror came over her face, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what took over me."

Satisfied that that action hadn't been intentional and she expected nothing in return, he nodded, "I have some things to take care of."

"Of course," she smiled cheerfully.

_Why is she suddenly so happy? _Levi had come in feeling a large amount of anger and frustration, and left feeling equally lost and confused.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?"<p>

"I have a treat for you," Petra gave him a candy bar. "Took me a while to decide what you'd like."

"You really didn't have to, you know," Eren accepted it anyway. It had been a while since he had chocolate. He wasn't about to let modesty get in the way. "You don't have to feel bad either."

Petra looked at the floor in shame. "After all I said to you a few nights ago, I drew my blade when you transformed on accident. Forgive me, I should have—"

"It's fine. Captain Levi explained it to me already, I understand. Besides, you only seemed to be worried about his safety, not me going rogue or whatever." He cocked his head to the side. "Petra, you okay? Petra?" She had distant look on her face before she began to sway.

Eren jumped to her side before she fell. "Petra?" His voice rose in panic. Picking her up, he laid her on the bed. "Hey, wake up!" Looking tensely between her and the door, he made his decision.

"Captain Levi! Hange!" Eren said as he ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Hange and the others were on their feet immediately.

"It's Petra! She just...fainted!"

"Gunther, Erd, go find Moblit, he has field medic training. Oluo, go to my room and bring the dark green bag from my stuff." Hange ordered before she left with Eren and Levi right behind her.

"What happened to her?" Levi asked.

"We were talking when she got this far away look and started to fall. I'm glad I was close, she could have hit her head on the table!" Eren said anxiously, hands shaking slightly.

Hange was checking Petra's vitals when Moblit came in, followed by the rest of the Special Op Squad. "I want everyone out," she pointed to the door. They were ready to argue but one look from Hange shut them up. "You too Levi." He frowned but left, closing the door behind him. "What do you think?"

Petra groaned and began to wake up. She blinked at them.

"It's Hypoglycemia," Moblit answered, "nothing too serious. Bring her some juice."

Hange nodded and left. Moblit glanced at the closed door for a second before looking at the half-curious, half-cautious expression on Petra's face. "This might sound weird, but, have you been feeling strange lately?"

"Is it bad?"

"Not...necessarily, it depends, sort of...But first I need you to answer my questions."

"I've felt extreme temperature changes, messed up taste buds, and moods swings."

"They started a few weeks ago, right?" His demeanor said he already knew the answer.

"How did you know?"

"Just to be clear, you've had back and chest pains as well?"

"Where are you going with this?" She frowned, beginning to get up.

"You might want to sit up for this," Moblit said carefully. "...When was the last time you had your period?"

The answer came to her before she could feel embarrassed. "It was a couple—" She froze. _Oh, so that's why he told me to sit up_. It couldn't be, could it? Though it sure explained many things. "It was _supposed _to be...but with the...situation, I didn't even realize..." She fumbled around, trying to explain she wasn't an ignorant idiot; she just had a lot on her mind recently.

"I thought as much." At her gaping face, he began to explain. "I was there that night. You and Corporal Levi seemed rather...affectionate, not that it's any of my business. Noting your behavior the past few days, I thought it was a possibility."

_That explains his weird attitude around me,_ she thought. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Moblit was uncomfortable now. "Um, I hope you realize it's my moral obligation as a medic and duty as a soldier to let the commanding officer know. I'll have to pull you out of any missions for the duration of your pregnancy."

Pregnancy. Pregnant. Her. She cringed. "Yes, I know. I meant just for a few days. I," she swallowed. "I think I should be the one to tell him."

"I understand." Moblit exhaled in relief. "Oh, I should let you know a few things to avoid fainting again. Don't stay standing for too long, eat regularly—"

Hange, with the others right behind her, came in with a glass of orange juice. "Here you go."

"What's the problem?" Levi turned to Moblit, arms folded.

For a second there, Petra felt an irrational bout of fear he was going to tell the truth. And he did. Just not the whole truth. "It was low blood sugar. She'll be back on her feet in a few hours." They exhaled in relief. "We should let her rest now."

The group exited the room, muttering get well soon. Levi's gaze lingered slightly longer than necessary before he left. Petra finished the juice and carefully set the glass on the table. She lay back down. Suddenly it hit her. Her hands flew to her stomach, eyes wide_. I'm carrying Levi's child!_

Just thinking about it made her feel faint. Good thing she was already laying down. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>"Petra, are you okay? You seem nervous. Do you need anything?"<p>

"I'm fine, Eren," she smiled. "Let's get back to this maneuver." She pushed all thoughts aside and began teaching him. And for that hour, she was lost in a blissful state of living in the moment.

Eren looked at her in awe after they were done. "You're amazing! I've never seen anyone move so fluidly except Mikasa. It's like you were born to fly!"

Petra blushed at his compliments. "You should see Captain Levi; he's so much more graceful!"

Eren shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. "If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you…" He cleared his throat. "I was just wondering…that…if…you were—"

"Spit it out already."

Their heads snapped up to see Levi walking towards them. "C-Captain Levi," Petra shifted nervously.

Eren watched her curiously._ She's doing it again._ He had noticed her get jittery when Levi was around. It had been two days now. Eren wondered if something was going on between them. He felt shivers go down his back. Looking around, he realized Petra was gone and Levi was scowling at him. "Um, what…?"

He was about to say something but stopped, "Never mind, you can go."

_Did I miss something?_ Eren left, feeling confused.

Levi frowned. He thought maybe the Yeager boy would know why Petra was acting so off around him. From what he'd heard, it sounded like Eren was about ask Petra about it. Levi mentally cursed. He should have waited. Maybe she would have told him. _What with her spending every single minute she could spare to baby that brat._

_Maybe it has to do with her fainting_. He realized with a jolt. Was she seriously ill? He shook his head. _No, Moblit wouldn't have kept that secret._ _Unless she wanted to tell us herself… _Levi tensed. Was that why Petra was behaving oddly? Her performance in training had gone down. No matter how much he told her to pick up the slack, she was putting in mediocre effort compared to her normal self.

Whatever the deal was, he had to find out.

_Tonight_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please<em>** **_Review ~_**


	7. Announcement

**Chapter 7: The Announcement**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki on Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra is having trouble sleeping so she visits Eren and they chat. Levi interrogates Eren when he sees Petra's quilt. He scolds Petra, makes her cry, and then apologizes. Petra tries to apologize to Eren and faints. Moblit tells her she's pregnant.

* * *

><p>Erd frowned as he walked around, trying to put his thoughts in order. Everything was going so well. <em>So what went wrong?<em> Petra had suddenly become...stiff, for a lack of a better word.

_She's been avoiding Captain Levi. I have to know why._ It took him a few minutes to find her. _Better to go ask the source directly._ She was meditating on a big rock. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Good afternoon, Erd," Petra said, stretching. "Did you need something? Or is it time for lunch?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Captain Levi." Erd decided to use the direct approach. "I know the truth."

"How?" Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her stomach. "Did you Moblit tell you? Or did you notice the signs?"

Erd watched in confusion as Petra twitched with worry and mumbled incoherently. _What signs is she talking about? _Having a near perfect memory, he easily recalled her recent behavior: strange taste buds, complaining about pains, overly emotional, and _her hand flying to her abdomen when he mentioned Levi!_ Erd's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Are you _pregnant_?"

"WHAT?" A feminine voice shrieked. They turned to see Hange run up to them, stars shining in her eyes. She grabbed Petra's hands, "IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU REALLY—"

Petra yanked her hand back and slapped it over Hange's mouth, "Shh! Not so loud! No one's supposed to know."

"Wait! Captain Levi doesn't know yet? I wish I could be there when you tell him. I'd love to see the look on his face when he realizes he's going to be a father!" Erd said gleefully.

"It's _Levi's_?!" Hange's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Y-yes," Petra blushed.

"So Levi actually had _sex_ with you?" Hange snickered. "Congratulations, you managed to take that clean-freak's virginity!" She stood up abruptly. "I have to—"

"No," Petra grabbed her arm. "I still have to talk to him. Until then, please, _please _keep this a secret."

Erd and Hange exchanged a look. "No worries, our lips are sealed," she made a zipping motion.

"Just to be clear, who else knows?" Erd asked.

"Moblit, he's the one who told me."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Hange pouted.

"I asked him not to," Petra stood up and quickly changed the subject, "let's go get lunch now."

"Of course," Erd replied immediately with a smile. "You need lots of nutrition."

Hange nodded enthusiastically, "Research shows people who don't have lunch tend to have higher stress levels than those that do. It is imperative you eat and eat properly. I'll make a list of all the foods you should eat and the ones you should avoid." She held up her hand, "And I promise, I won't say anything. Except to Moblit because he already knows. Also, I need your permission for something…"

With that said and done, the trio went to lunch.

_What's with them?_ Gunther raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior around him. Hange and Erd were exchanging smug _we know something they don't_ looks. Eren was staring thoughtfully into his plate, uncharacteristically quiet. Levi hadn't touched his food at all, only sipping his tea, staring off into space. And Petra was twitching nervously. Only Oluo seemed to be behaving normally.

_Am I missing something here?_

* * *

><p>Petra felt déjà vu as she knocked on the door. Except the last time she was going to Levi's office, not his bedroom. But this was a sensitive matter and it required much privacy. The door opened immediately, making her flinch. "Petra," he moved aside and let her in. He had been standing on the other side, contemplating whether he should go see her now or later.<p>

She froze for a second, and then sat on his bed. "Come and sit with me," she said, suddenly very calm_. I've been shocked and now it's his turn._ A scintilla of surprise flickered in his features before he joined her. "I have something very important to tell you."

"…What is it?" He braced himself for the bad news. _She's not sick. Stop being an idiot._ If she really were, why would she only tell him and not the entire squad?

"I…" The words wouldn't come out. It was one thing to be told she was pregnant, it was another saying it out loud. To the baby's father. Who was Lance Corporal Levi. As irrational as it was, saying it out loud made it feel more real somehow.

"Petra?" Levi tried to keep his voice neutral. He did not want to show his irritation at how much it was killing him to be a hair's breath away from the answer he wanted lest she start crying again.

"I'm just going to say it! Be straight forward! No beating around the bush!"

"Petra."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes I get it, you're pregnant but—" Levi's jaw went slack. _Did she just say she was…?_ He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry; I thought you just said you're pregnant."

"I did."

"Right. Wait, _what_?" He asked with wide eyes, _"How?"_

"I think you know how," she said pointedly.

Levi looked away, numbed, trying to think clearly. "Does anyone else know?"

"Moblit, Hange, and Erd."

"…Why do Hange and Erd know before I do?" Mild announce colored his voice.

"You know how sharp Erd's memory is, he put it together in his head. I can't believe I didn't notice," Petra pouted. "I found out from Moblit."

"What about Hange?"

"She overheard me and Erd." Petra shrugged. "I asked her not to tell anyone else."

Levi shifted uncomfortably, picking off invisible lint from his pants, "Do you want to keep it?" She was one of the Survey Corps' top soldiers. And considering the situation, was it really a good idea to have baby? _Do I want it?_ He wasn't sure, though he certainly hated unnecessary deaths. _Not sure my opinion even matters if she decides to keep it_.

Petra sat up straighter. "I've been thinking about it for a few days and…yes." She eyed him calmly and began to explain, "To be honest, I never thought I'd get married or have children. Adoration just seem so…unnecessary in this case." Had she really thought it wasn't, she wouldn't have made the decision to keep it. "But your opinion matters too. What do you think?"

They were silent for a few minutes.

Levi stared firmly at the ground. He knew he wasn't ready to take responsibility for a child. But he didn't want to punish it—him or her—for something he/she had no control over. Petra was right. It wasn't like they couldn't support it or it'd be in great harm or may be dangerous to her. "Then it's settled, you're temporarily suspended."

Petra held back an exhale of relief. _He's okay with it!_ She felt ridiculously happy. "It sure will be strange to guard the supply carts instead of being on the front lines." That was the safest place in the formation. They usually encountered two Titans at most.

"I think you misunderstand," he finally really looked at her. "You are removed from the 57th Expedition, and all upcoming missions, that's an _order_." His tone left no room for objections.

"I understand," she deflated a little. Petra knew it would happen. Still, she couldn't help but hope for a less stressful and less dangerous position. Being pregnant didn't stop her from being any less of a soldier. _The coming year might be very boring_. She hadn't experienced that nothing-to-do-but-sit-around kind of boredom since she was a kid.

"There's one more thing," Levi stared into her eyes. "I am going to take responsibility for the…child," he almost choked on the word, "but I will not marry you," he said bluntly. _That could have been said a little more gently._ He hoped she wouldn't get emotional.

"Oh good." Petra smiled at his startled expression, "I would have hated to turn you down."

_What? She doesn't want to marry me?_ He should have been relieved. He was committed to terminating the Titans. He couldn't make another life commitment. The baby was one thing; they weren't going to bring it along with them into battle. And he was only half responsible for the kid.

Levi didn't consider himself to be the marrying type. He couldn't bear to tie himself to one person and shatter if he lost her. He'd experienced a similar kind of pain with Isabel and Farlan. Which was why he didn't understand why her rejection stung. He couldn't be _that_ awful a potential life partner, could he?

"Not that the idea of marrying you is unappealing or anything," she said quickly, noticing the hurt in his eyes. "I just don't like the idea of coercing you, or being coerced, into marriage because of something we did while we were under the influence. That wouldn't be fair to either of us, I think."

"I see," he ducked his head, embarrassed that her explanation made him feel better.

"The rest of the squad will need to know as well." The plans had to be changed to accommodate her absence. Petra stood up abruptly, "Well, that's all. I think I'll go to bed now."

Levi grabbed her hand, "Actually, there's another thing I have to say." She sat back down, closer this time. "You know I was a criminal before I joined the Survey Corps, yes?" She nodded. "I made many enemies. Not all from the Underground..."

"I can take care of myself," Petra stared at him in determination.

She squeezed his hand. He'd forgotten he was still holding it. "I know you can _now_. But what about when you're in your third trimester?" Her eyes flashed with understanding. "I don't want anyone but a select few people to know about this." He looked at her cautiously, "Meaning _no one_ outside the squad."

"I get it," her shoulders slumped in defeat. He was talking about her father. She knew it wasn't personal. It had taken him some time to trust his own squad 100%. "Will you write to Commander Erwin soon?"

Levi's expression turned thoughtful. A letter would be the fastest way. _But it might be more entertaining if I told him in person_. He almost smiled at what kinds of reactions Erwin would have. "I think I'll wait until he gets here."

Petra nodded. If she had the option, she'd also much rather tell her father in person. "What about the squad?"

"Tomorrow, at breakfast. It's best if we tell them as soon as possible so they're adequately prepared for the mission."

Suddenly, Petra chuckled. "What's so funny?" Levi asked.

She bit her lower lip, "It's just...I can't wait for their reactions!"

Levi's lips twitched. He could see where she was coming from. How would his squad react when they found out their only female teammate, whom they were so protective of, was impregnated by their captain, whom they all thought to be asexual, after a night of steamy and intense drunken sex?

Well, maybe they'll leave out the last part.

"Is there anything else?" Petra asked.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Levi released her hand. "Go to bed." She went back to her room, leaving him to wonder maybe he should have walked with her. He shook his head. _She's not a child._

Child...

It finally began to hit him. He was going to be a father. _What the fuck?! I don't know the first thing about parenting!_ He started stressing. _What if I'm horrible at it? _He wondered if there was some kind of manual on all the dos and don'ts of child rearing. Or pregnant women. Levi first had to deal with the hormonal mother-to-be of his baby.

_What am I going to do after it's born? Where will we live? _His private quarters in the men's barracks were out of the question for obvious reasons. What about when he and Petra were off on missions? He began pacing. Who was going to look after the baby? What would happen to it if they never came back from their mission?

The answer to the last question was simple: They just had to survive.

_That's right. It'll be okay. And I'm not even the one who has to carry it around in me for months._ Levi settled into his bed. First things first, they would tell the squad. Then he would come back from the 57th expedition. Finally, he and Petra would figure it out from there.

_We still have over half a year to prepare. _He attempted to reassure himself. _Though 8 months doesn't seem nearly long enough_. Levi silently committed himself to reading every parenting book he could get his hands on. But for now, he would worry about the upcoming mission.

The idea of surviving it seemed hell of a lot easier than planning fatherhood.

* * *

><p>"What's <em>with <em>them?" Oluo asked Gunther. Erd and Hange had been conversing in hushed whispers, excitement shining in their eyes. They were dragging Moblit along with them. Oluo, Eren, and Gunter were right behind them.

"Don't know," Gunther shrugged. "I'm just curious about why Captain Levi asked to have breakfast privately with the six of us." They were all walking to the small dining room instead of the mess hall where everyone else was eating.

"Maybe it has to with why they've all been acting out of character." Oluo had noticed, despite not showing any outward indication, but did not know what the problem was much less what he was to do about it. "Where's Petra?"

"She's probably already there," Eren had a feeling they were going find out why she had been so jumpy lately.

He was right, Petra was sitting with Levi. Hange and Erd immediately sat down, sandwiching the duo between them. Eren, Moblit, Gunther, and Oluo sat across from them. Since neither of the two said anything, they started eating.

A few minutes later, Hange lost patience, "Alright! I can't take it anymore! Hurry up and make the announcement already or _I _will!"

"What announcement?" Eren asked curiously. Obviously Hange was in on the secret.

Levi put his tea cup down, "I'm temporarily suspending Petra from the Corps. She won't be coming with us on the upcoming missions, including the 57th."

"What? But why?" Oluo looked at her in worry. "Did something happen?" Was she injured? Was she getting punished? What could have happened?

"I..." She cleared her throat. _What am I so nervous about? These are the people whom I trust with my life. Besides_, she thought happily, _this a good thing. Captain Levi will stand by me and they will support us as well_. Petra smiled and declared, "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Eren's jaw-dropped, his eyes wide. That was the last thing he was expecting.

"..." Was Gunther's reaction.

"WHAT?!" Oluo screamed.

Moblit smiled at her, "Congratulations."

"So you'll be married soon?" Eren had never been to a wedding before. He always thought they were boring and lame, preferring instead to play with Armin and Mikasa. _Captain Levi never pegged me a family man_. His eyes flickered over to him. Levi's opinion on Eren's intelligence went up. _So the brat's figured it out._

"Oh no," Petra shook her head. "We're not getting married."

Gunther's serious demeanor became sterner, if it were even possible, and he was frowning slightly. "Who is it? Tell us and we'll have a little _talk_ with him." He glanced at Erd for an affirmation. Much to Gunter's surprise, he looked ready to burst into laughter.

"Yeah," Oluo cracked his knuckles. "We'll teach the little bastard a lesson." This time, Erd and Hange snickered.

"Is that so?" Levi narrowed his eyes. "Alright, what is it that the two of you want to say to me?"

"You?" Gunther and Oluo exchanged puzzled looks. It took three seconds for them to put it together. "YOU?!"

Oluo's jaw dropped to the floor, "You _knocked-up _Petra? _You_? I thought you weren't even into women. Or men. Or anyone really."

This time, Hange and Erd really laughed. Petra blushed, looking down, and Levi frowned. _Why did he have to be so vulgar about it?_

"You knew!" Gunther pointed accusingly at Hange and Erd. "That's what all those smug looks and the whispering were about, right? And Moblit too. Actually, I can understand why he knows."

Oluo was still slack-jawed.

"I'm the one who told Petra, yes," Moblit nodded.

"Erd, how did you know?"

"I recognized the symptoms."

"And I overheard them."

Oluo was still frozen in place.

_Did even the rookie know? _Gunther turned to Eren, "You don't seem surprised at Captain Levi being the father."

"It was obvious." Eren shrugged, "Who else could it be?" Levi mentally promoted Eren from 'nuisance' to 'tolerable.'

"Well then," Oluo finally broke out of his stupor. "I hope it goes without saying...I'm the godfather."

"What?" Erd jumped up. "I'm the godfather! First come first served!" He had worked too hard for Oluo to take away his prize. _I'm the one who helped bring them together!_

"I've got both a girl's and a boy's name ready."

"Squad Leader Hange, I think you should leave the naming to them. It's their kid."

"Or _kids_! I've got names ready in case there are twins!"

Petra sincerely hoped that was not the case while Levi felt faint at the suggestion. _One brat's going to be hard enough but two?_ The duo shuddered silently.

"Eren, Gunther, don't you think I should be the godfather? I have seniority and Rachel's good with kids too!"

"Let's go, it's too noisy here." Levi stood up and Petra followed him. He stopped at the door, went back, and grabbed her plate. His eyes flickered to her stomach, "You're eating for _two_ now." Then they left with Petra blushing slightly.

The others went on arguing, completely ignorant of their departure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	8. Morning Sickness

**Chapter 8: Morning Sickness**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Erd and Hange find out Petra's pregnant. Petra tells Levi she's keeping the baby and he agrees to take up responsibility. He takes Petra off the squad. They tell the rest of their teammates.

* * *

><p><em>What's taking her so long? <em>Levi's frown faded when a sickly Petra opened the door. Her face was pale, dark shadows under her eyes, and there was a tiredness about her stance. "What's the matter?"

"Morning sickness," she grimaced.

"That's some timing," he muttered, stepping into her room. He joined her as she half collapsed on her bed. "We just told the soldiers you got food poisoning. You'll have an excuse to why you keep spilling your—"

Petra sat up abruptly and slapped her hand over his mouth, "Finish that sentence and I'll ruin your clothes." Levi made a face and leaned back. Petra nodded in satisfaction and retracted her hand. "It's a nice plan but I think morning sickness lasts much longer."

He shrugged, "Then whatever you ate also caused an allergic reaction and you have a stomach ulcer or some shit." He rolled his eyes at her uncertainty, "They're soldiers, Petra, not doctors. They won't know."

Petra nodded. Suddenly, she covered her nose, face scrunching, "What is that _smell_?" She got up and ran to the bathroom. Levi sniffed the air. _What is she talking about?_ He was about to check on her when there was a knock at the door.

Eren poked his head in. "Um, Captain Levi? Is Petra here? Hange's asking for her."

_He's on kitchen duty_. Levi figured Petra had smelt him and gotten sick. "I'll let her know." He went to the bathroom. Petra was splashing her face with cold water, trying not to gag. "Hange's looking for you."

"I know," she dried her face, "I heard Eren."

Levi frowned, "You look ready to faint. Go rest."

"But—"

"I wasn't asking you Petra. Whatever Four-Eyes wants to say, she can tell me." He stayed close to her, in case she tripped over her own feet. "Don't get out of bed until you're better." He heard her mumble incoherently under her breath.

The door opened and in walked Hange, hunched over some papers in her hands. "I got tired of waiting so I—" She finally looked up to see Petra already half-asleep.

"Morning sickness," Levi said at her confused look.

Hange nodded and gave him a list. "Here, give this to Petra. It's a basic outline of what she should expect in the coming weeks. I've handed out a similar list to the others." She held out a small stack of papers, "These are for you."

"For me?" He eyed the packet incredulously. "Why is mine so _thick_?"

"Because you," she pointed at him, "did that," she pointed to Petra's stomach under the covers.

"Shut up," Levi scowled at her. "And how do you even know so much about pregnancy?"

"Since we have no idea how Titans reproduce, I just thought it was smart to cover all the bases. So I quickly skimmed a book on it to refresh my memory." Hange glanced briefly at Petra. "There's more I have to tell you—"

Levi flipped through the pages in front of her, "How much _more_ can there be?" How did her hand not cramp up writing everything for the squad?

"A lot more! Like I said, that is only for weeks 5 through 8. But let's give Petra some peace and discuss this elsewhere."

* * *

><p>"Hange, I do not have time for this."<p>

"Then make time," she said briskly, sitting down in her chair. "I know how important this expedition is but we've still got weeks before we actually leave for it." Levi sat down and she continued. "After I found out about her pregnancy, I got Petra's permission to view her medical history as well as files on her mother."

"Is something wrong?" He tensed.

"No, no, thankfully she's in perfect condition."

Levi released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"However, that's only physically." Hange leaned back in her chair, legs-crossed and arms folded. "Even if we do tell Petra this, she will still have a seed of doubt. It's human nature. The first trimester is really what was difficult for her mother and grandmother; hence she might psychologically make problems for herself."

"What problems?"

"The torrent of hormones and the changes in her body as it prepares to hold another human inside itself is great. It is an uncomfortable process, to say the least. Morning sickness is one such symptom. She might fret over the littlest and normal things because of her knowledge about her mother and grandmother, thus stressing herself."

Levi held up the packet. "It took you this many pages to write that?"

"No, because what I told you is not on there. Anyway, you have to make sure she doesn't take everything too seriously. That means drop your attitude," she said sternly, "don't go around with your stupid tough guy act. If their pregnancy is tough, some women fall into depression because they feel no one else can understand—which is true to an extent, with you being a man, and well, _you_. So don't act like it's no big deal."

Levi nodded. He wanted to argue about the so called 'stupid tough guy act' but she was the expert here. He'd keep his mouth shut and get her back later.

"So keep a close eye on her. I'm sure after the first trimester, she'll feel more confident and it won't be too much of a problem."

"I see. If that's all." He stood up at her nod and left.

* * *

><p>"I brought you a snack," Eren carried a tray and sat down next to Petra. She was sitting in the tree shade, enjoying her book. "Captain Levi's busy so he said to bring you something to eat every hour or two."<p>

"I can't believe him. You're not his servant!" Petra shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't mind," he passed her a plate of crackers and a cup of ginger tea. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. Luckily, I'm in the percent who doesn't throw up too much. But sometimes the nausea is worse." Petra eagerly sipped her tea. "But the tea really helps."

Eren nodded, "On the list Hange gave me, it said ginger products are good for that." He shook his head, "It's been a week but I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"Really?" Petra smiled at him in amusement.

"I've never known a pregnant woman so maybe that's why," he shrugged. "It sounds like a lot of work." He lay down, resting his head over his arms. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"You should name him Oluo. Or Olua if it's a girl." He dropped down next to Petra.

"Why? So the poor baby will be made fun of for the rest of her life?" Erd grinned and joined them. "Though if you want a really good name, I suggest Erd. Or maybe Rachel."

"You are so love sick it's not even funny," Gunther elbowed him. "Wanting to name captain's kid after your fiancé."

"Why not? It's a perfectly good name!"

"We haven't thought about name for it—her—yet." Now that they the decision was made, they didn't feel the need to refer to her as an 'it.' Petra had used 'it' until they'd come to an agreement: they were keeping the baby. It was safe to classify it as a her now. "I'm only in the beginning of the second month. There are still 8 more to go. Captain Levi and I haven't given names much thought."

"Levi."

"Erd, that can get confusing," Gunther said. "And what if she's not a boy?"

"No, I didn't mean the baby; I was talking about the captain. You're having his baby; I think you can at least address him informally."

"I guess," she sighed.

"What's the matter?" Gunther frowned.

"You know the rules," Petra played around with the grass, looking glum, "I won't get to stay on the squad." Their shoulders slumped. Seeing their sad faces, she felt bad. "At least I already know where I'm going." She smiled, "Hange's squad and us meet constantly so it won't be too bad." They murmured in agreement, feeling a little more cheerful.

* * *

><p>Levi shuffled the paper, growling in annoyance<em>. Planning expeditions is easier<em>. Now that Petra was out of the military, she couldn't stay in the barracks anymore. And since he didn't want news about the baby getting out, she couldn't stay with her father either. And that led him to look at towns where he could buy a house for her.

Throughout his long career in the Survey Corps, he'd only ever accepted half his pay, only saving up in case of an emergency. Hopefully Petra had similar foresight. Babies were expensive. So far, Levi had narrowed the choices down to three towns. All were small and comfortable, remote enough to be overlooked but still in touch with the on-goings of the world.

He put the papers aside, he'd let Petra pick one. _I should have enough to easily afford a house._ But there were still other expenses to think of: clothes, food, diapers. The last one made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. But clothes... His heart fluttered oddly. They didn't know if the baby was going to be a boy or girl.

And for a few minutes, he was lost in his thoughts, imagining what his child would look like. He had always been Levi the thug. Or Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier. His subordinates even thought him a friend and Isabel had called him brother. But he had never in his wildest dreams considered Levi the father.

_What if my child turns out to be a monster?_ He dreaded the thought. His own shady past surfacing in his mind. _No, any child of mine will also be half Petra_. Shaking off the dreary thoughts, he went back to day dreaming about what the baby would look like until someone knocked on the door. Petra came in and took a seat.

"I found three towns, take a look and pick where you want to live for the duration of your pregnancy. I'm sure we can find a comfortable house there."

Petra bit her lip in uncertainty. "A house? I'd be fine in an apartment—"

"Why? I can buy you a house. It's bigger and we'll need the space. You can decorate the baby's room or whatever." His cheeks warmed as he thought about a beautiful room with a crib, a toy chest, and a big chair he and Petra could share while rocking the baby to sleep. _For fuck's sake, when did I turn into such a sap?_ How embarrassing.

"I'd like that...Levi," she blushed.

"You're calling me Levi now?" His lips twitched, watching her get flustered. He supposed that was to be expected. "It's fine, I don't mind." Quite, the opposite, he was kind of happy "But not in public."

Petra nodded. She smiled, "You know, we haven't given names much thought but everyone else already has a list all ready."

"They do realize she isn't theirs, right?"

"Oluo wanted to name her after himself." She giggled. "Or Olua if it's a girl he said."

Levi's eyebrows pulled into a frown. "No child of mine will be named after that moron."

She felt warmth at his acknowledgement of the baby. "He and Erd are still fighting over who's going to be the godfather."

"That's easy," Levi scoffed.

* * *

><p>"Whaaat? Gunther? Really?"<p>

"Levi said if it was between the two of you, then yes."

"That's so mean of him!"

They quieted down when the other Scouts began trickling in the mess hall. Halfway through, Petra excused herself, claiming fatigue. The men were immediately on their feet, offering to walk her to her room. "No really," she waved her hands, "that's not necessary. Besides, it'll attract too much attention."

"Alright, if you're sure," Gunther said.

They murmured 'Good night' and Petra left. Not long after she did, Levi joined them. "Where's Petra?"

"She said she was tired so she's going to bed early," Oluo answered with a mouthful. He shut up at his captain's glare.

Erd made sure no one was able to eavesdrop before he leaned towards Levi, "She didn't look too good. You know how she gets, not wanting to bother anyone and handle everything by herself." He frowned slightly; worry clear in his blue eyes. "I hope she'll be okay during the night." He mentally patted himself as Levi nodded, a flash of anxiety in his face.

He finished his dinner quickly and left. _I'll just drop by for a minute_. Levi was about to knock on the door but stopped. _She'll hide her feelings in front of me_. Silently as he could, he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Petra was curled under the sheets, hand clenched into a fist and eyes firmly shut. She let out a shaky breath. Part of her wished she could just throw up and have it over with. She rubbed her forehead, trying to massage the light headache away. Her misery was interrupted when Levi cleared his throat.

Petra squared in surprise and sat up. "Levi, don't scare me like that!" She scolded, one hand on her chest.

"Sorry," he certainly didn't look it. "You don't look too well."

"Yeah, but it's nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "It's fine."

Levi hesitated for a moment before he nodded in return. "If you're sure then."

Petra lay back down after he left. She exhaled slowly, hoping her misery would fly out as well. She tried to choke down the emotions. _I wish he'd stayed._ She mentally cursed. _I should have asked him to stay_. There was no use crying over spilt milk, but she still wanted to cry and moan and curse anyway. After all, she was going to have his baby; the least he could do was let her cuddle with him...

The door opened and shut suddenly. It was Levi again, this time in his night clothes. Before Petra could figure out what he was doing, he slipped into her bed. "W-what are you doing?"

He closed his eyes, "Going to sleep, what else?"

"Why here?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind something as simple as sharing a bed since we've already fucked each other senseless before."

Petra sputtered incoherently.

"Besides, you're obviously unwell and I'm not leaving you alone." Because of Erd's words, he had been worrying about her waking up in pain in the middle of the night without anyone there to help. The kid was his responsibility and until she was born, Petra was his responsibility.

Even if he did have his eyes closed, Petra hoped the darkness would mask her blush.

Levi inhaled and exhaled slowly. It had only been a few minutes and Petra was twisting and turning. "How am I supposed to sleep if you keep moving?"

"I can't find a comfortable enough position to—"

Levi scooted closer and wrapped himself around her. "Stop moving around so much. You'll never get any sleep and neither will I."

Petra stiffened against his chest. She couldn't figure out what to do. Her body began to protest against her current position. _He's in _my _bed_. _Uninvited_. She finally decided. _Though not unwelcome_. Before he could move away, Petra intertwined her legs with his and adjusted his arms around her body before snuggling against him.

He'd only meant to stop her from moving around then letting go. Levi mentally sighed, looks like he was going to be used as a body pillow. He silently let her do what she wanted before appropriately tightening his grip on her. "This comfortable enough?"

"Hm," she nodded, finally content enough to sleep.

* * *

><p>The beams of sunlight pouring through the window brought Levi out of slumber. For the first time in a while, he was content enough to stay in bed. Careful not to disturb her, he slipped his hand over Petra's stomach, trying to feel the bump out of simple curiosity.<p>

"It's too early."

"Did I wake you?" He removed his hand, hiding his face in her hair, embarrassed at having been caught acting so…human.

"No, it was the sun." She didn't mention she was awake before him, preferring to stay still and enjoying his warm and muscular body. The sound of his steady heart beat was soothing and she wanted to listen to it for as long as possible. "I asked Hange and it'll take a month before you can feel the bump."

Levi wondered if she meant the universal 'you' or him specifically. _Of course it's the universal one_. She couldn't give him permission for his own child. His heart fluttered oddly. He came from nothing, and soon, he would have something precious that he himself created. A tiny life that he'd made with Petra.

Pulling away now that she was awake and not holding him in a vice grip, he rested his head on his hands, staring up at the ceiling. His heart pounded the way it always did when he thought about the baby, an exciting feeling coursed through him, making him tingle in delight. It always made him strangely happy. And just like the many times before, it wasn't long before the feeling of joy would give away to dread.

Petra knew something was wrong from the way his body stiffened, "Levi? What's wrong?"

"Is it really alright to give birth to this child?" He regretted his word choice the moment he spoke up without thinking. Turning his head, he quickly explained, "I mean, bringing an innocent life into this ugly world. It's not fair." His stared up again. "…deserves better," he mumbled quietly.

Petra relaxed, overhearing. She had been so afraid for a moment he had changed his mind and didn't want the baby anymore. She sighed, looking up as well, hands folded over her stomach, "Children also bring joy and hope. I've heard being a parent is the most difficult and rewarding job in the world. I'm scared but I also can't wait."

Levi could sympathize. He, too, was secretly thrilled at the prospect of fatherhood. Terrified out of his mind, yes, but excited as well. "But they're loud, clingy, and _filthy_," he complained.

"True...and so were you."

He scoffed, "I doubt it."

"Yeah, I bet you changed your own diaper," Petra laughed.

Levi groaned.

That was the one thing he was least looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	9. The Talk

**Chapter 9: The Talk**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra suffers from nausea caused by the pregnancy. Hange gives Levi a list of what to expect in the coming months and explains about a potential issue. Levi plans ahead. He and Petra become closer emotionally.

* * *

><p>Eren ate his breakfast silently, missing Armin and Mikasa. <em>I wonder what they're up to<em>. He hoped to see them again soon. As good as his friendship with his team was, especially Petra, he wished his childhood friends were with him. It just wan't the same without them.

Erd sat down next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts with a slap on the back, "What's on your mind, kid?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking. What're we doing today?"

"While normally you'd train with Petra, you obviously can't now. So I'll be taking over her responsibilities. She will still oversee your training."

"Okay," Eren nodded, slightly thrilled at what the second-in-command had to teach him. "Are you going to each me some cool maneuvers?"

"Sure," Erd smiled easily, "but I have to see you in action first so I have a good grasp on your capabilities."

Eren practically inhaled the rest of his food. "Let's go now."

"But I haven't finished yet."

"Then eat _faster_…um, sir," Eren shifted nervously, hoping he hadn't offended the man, his superior.

"Ugh, don't call me sir," he wrinkled his nose, "it makes me feel _old_."

Soon they were on their way to the training area when Eren noticed something. "Are you married?"

Erd touched the ring on his left hand. "No, I have a fiancé," he got a goofy smile on his face. "Her name's Rachel. She's amazing, beautiful, graceful, kind, and the bravest woman I have ever met."

"You really love her," Eren eyed him curiously, foreign to the concept of love.

"Of course! There aren't many people out there willing to get into a relationship with a member of our division. Many of our people try to avoid relationships as well because of the fatality rate of the job. It's less painful to lose your life than to live with the constant fear of your loved one never coming back." Erd looked at Eren, who was staring at the ground. "What's the matter?"

"I think I can understand why my mom was so set against me joining the Survey Corps."

Erd nodded, "I can't even imagine what it's like to willingly send your child into danger, never knowing what will happen. There's nothing more frightening than the unknown." He noticed Eren was sulking. "Now, I believe we were discussing awesome maneuvers I was going to teach you."

Eren perked up immediately and Erd mentally patted himself, division successful. They went into a discussion until they reached the training field. "Huh, that's weird; the Titan dummies aren't up yet. Guess we'll have to do that ourselves. C'mon Eren, I'll show you how to set them up."

"You know, I wonder why all of the Titans look male," Eren said thoughtfully as the dummies began to rise.

"Because if there were females _man_kind would be done for."

"Does it really matter?" Eren glared at the dummies. "They're monsters; no matter whether they look male or female." He would later regret that because Erd had somehow misinterpreted his words.

"Honestly, those people at the Training Corps really need to up their lax education. Don't worry Eren; I'll be more than happy to fix their blunder."

"Um, what are you talking about?"

Erd eyed him with pity, "This just proves my point. Here I am about to educate you in the beautiful act of love making and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Eren recoiled, "You don't mean—"

"Sex Ed of course! Now then," he threw an arm around Eren's shoulders and held him tightly, "I'll teach you all the technical stuff and the good stuff too. It begins when a man and woman fall in love, though I suppose they don't have to be in love, then they…"

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Eren's sick."<p>

"Why do you say that?" Moblit looked at the teen in question. He was, surprisingly, leaving the private dining room with Gunther, probably to eat in his cell. Hange was with them, chattering away even though no one seemed to be listening.

"For one," Petra explained, "he wouldn't look at me. He kept staring at the ground. And his face was all red. It seemed his mind was somewhere else."

"Maybe he was missing his friends," Oluo suggested. "The redness was probably from too much sun. Didn't you say he was with Erd when you found him? They must have trained together or something."

"No, I'm sure he's upset about something," Petra said stubbornly.

"Don't tell me you know because of your Mother's Intuition," Oluo rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Levi slipped next to her.

"I wasn't going to say that," Petra blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Erd sat between Oluo and Moblit.

"Petra thinks Eren's sick. He seems fine to me. Sort of distant but otherwise okay," Moblit answered.

"Was he acting any different when you were with him?" Levi asked Erd. He had to be aware of anything that was going on with the boy after all.

"No," he shook his head. "He was fine. Well, kind of ignorant but I took care of that," Erd smiled.

"What do you mean by ignorant?" Moblit asked.

"We were walking to the training field…" Erd began to explain. "…and so he should be good now."

"…"

"What?"

"You gave him the _Sex Talk_?" Oluo finally broke the silence.

"Someone had to! I'm sure he'll thank me for it one day."

"Wait, why would he feel uncomfortable around me because of that?" Petra asked in confusion.

"Oh, well, you see," Erd grinned sheepishly, "when we were on the subject of making babies, I may have used you and Captain Levi as an example."

"…"

"I was telling him the technical aspect of sex—what to expect for the first time and all that—and the importance of brith control. Then the love making part, the dangers of sexually transmitted diseases, and of course baby making. It was natural to use you two."

"Um, Erd…" Moblit cleared his throat. Oluo was too busy trying to hide his laughter to point out Petra's embarrassment or the scary aura around Levi.

"Don't worry, I was _very_ thorough. He had a very clear picture in his mind; there was no room for confusion."

* * *

><p>"Good night, Eren."<p>

"N-night," Eren muttered awkwardly.

Erd hummed and continued to scrub away at the floor with a toothbrush.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, this was totally a filler. <em>

**_Please Review~_**


	10. The 57th Expedition

**Chapter 10: The 57th Expedition**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Eren misses his friends. Erd trains him and gives him the talk using Petra and Levi as examples. Petra's embarrassed, Levi's angry, and Erd gets punished.

* * *

><p>Levi stared out the window, waiting for Erwin to show up. <em>The nerve of him, telling me not to be late and doesn't show up on time himself. Asshole<em>. It was at that moment the tall commander materialized. "Sorry for the wait, I got held up by a member of Hange's squad."

Levi took a seat across from him, "I have something to discuss with you."

"As do I," Erwin nodded. "I heard you've taken Ral off the expedition."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Levi," Erwin's face went neutral and Levi was on guard immediately. That face only meant trouble. "I can understand your concerns, truly, I can. But we need every soldier we can spare. You know how critical—"

"What're you saying?" Levi tried to keep the fury out of his voice. He must be misunderstanding; Erwin couldn't be seriously saying Petra had to go on the 57th. _But he said he talked to Moblit. He should _know_._

"I saw Petra on my way here. She looked healthy enough. If her condition worsens during the mission she can just ride with the supply cart."

"No, you're fucking insane if you think I'll let that happen!" He glared furiously.

Erwin's eyebrow furrowed, somewhat taken back by the aggression, "Let's just _talk_ about this. There's no need for a shouting match."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you possibly think I'd be calm about this?!"

"Levi, I'm not happy about this either. She may be a little under the weather right now—"

"Of course she's unwell, you bastard! She's pregnant! Who knows what could—"

"What?" Erwin's eyes widened comically. "I thought she was just sick."

Rage was replaced by confusion and Levi, realizing he was standing, sat back down. "Yeah, didn't you talk to Moblit?"

"I was told by Keiji. Why didn't he tell me about this? I would never have insisted Miss Ral join us if I knew she was pregnant," Erwin shook his head. At least one thing was clear; he now knew why Levi was so pissed. "Who's the father? Bozado or someone from another squad?"

Levi gritted his teeth and glared, refusing to showing the embarrassment at his angry words, even if they were justified. "Me, fuckface, who else? Even the snot-nosed brat figured it out," he muttered under his breath.

"You?" Erwin gaped. _It certainly explains why he looked ready to slit my throat_. He'd seen the way Levi's hand had twitched to his pocket where he kept his knife. "You'll have to tell me everything from the beginning." He really hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he was imagining. Love was a distraction their best soldier did not need.

Levi inhaled and exhaled deeply, explaining the incident with the vodka. _A one-night stand resulting from inebriation, well that explains it_, Erwin thought. He couldn't see how Levi could let himself be involved with his subordinate then not be smart enough to use protection. _If Levi's the father, no wonder no one else knows about the child_. He knew about Levi's past, it only made sense.

Erwin smiled at the man muttering profanities under his breath. "So, you're going to be a father."

Levi froze with a deer-in-the-headlights expression clear on his face. Erwin almost laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make a great father…" Erwin began to chatter.

Levi sprang from his chair and fled the room the first chance he got. He was not ready to hear that kind of talk yet.

* * *

><p><em>This feels so strange<em>. It was the day of the expedition and Petra watched the soldiers hustling from place to place. She was so used to making sure everything was ready before the expedition began that her body had acted instinctively. Petra went to check on Eren and was confronted by Levi instead. "What are you doing?" He eyed her up and down.

Petra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit," she eyed her uniform. "I forgot I'm off duty."

Levi frowned in disapproval. "Eren," he barked, "stick with her and make sure she doesn't try to _help_."

"What?" Petra's jaw fell to the floor. "But—"

"No buts," he said sternly. "I don't care if you carry her around like a potato sack to keep her restrained," he nodded to Eren.

"Yes, sir!" Eren saluted solemnly. Petra sighed. _The prisoner I'm supposed to keep in line is going to keep an eye on _me _instead._ The irony wasn't lost on her.

_He's taking Levi's words too seriously_. Anytime she as much as tried to hand someone a cloth to wipe down their gear he'd jump in and do it for her. "You know, you're going overboard with Levi's orders." They wandered outside. Petra didn't know how to explain to the other Scouts why Eren kept treating her like fine china and doing everything for her.

"I'm 100% with Captain Levi on this."

"I can't believe you agree with him. You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Hey, all I know is if I were in his place I'd carry you everywhere—but in my arms, not like a potato sack I mean," he added hastily.

"Fine," Petra grinned and folded her arms. "If you're really going to be Levi's obedient little minion—I mean _helper_—and take his word as law, you'll have to carry me everywhere now. Walking around is _so_ very exhausting."

"Eh?" Eren gulped nervously. "I don't think he'll like _that_ very much. And how would we explain it to the other—" He stared over her head.

Petra looked behind her to see what had captured Eren's attention. _Those look like the new recruits._ She took the look on his face as confirmation. "Are your friends there, Eren?"

He nodded, "If it's okay with you, can I—I mean can we go see them really quick?"

"You don't even need to ask, and I'd love to meet your friends too."

"Hey! Mikasa, Armin!" Eren waved and the two quickly ran over. "Man, it feels good to see you guys after so long!"

"Eren," Mikasa grabbed his hands, "did they do anything bad to you? Like investigating every square inch of you," she said seriously. Petra covered her mouth to smother her giggles. "Or psychological torture?"

"Of course not!"

"That midget went too far," her face darkened, "someday I'll get him back for it!"

"You mean Captain Levi?" He sighed and Petra cringed. _Somehow I have a feeling Levi had better watch out for this one_. Eren suddenly remembered he wasn't alone. "Guys, this is my teammate, Petra. Petra, these are my best friends, Mikasa and Armin."

"Hello, Miss Petra," Armin greeted politely.

"Just Petra's fine, Armin," she smiled then turned to Mikasa. "Nice to meet you, Mikasa." Mikasa eyed the short, sweetly smiling woman suspiciously but nodded respectfully. "Why don't you go meet the rest of your friends? And don't worry, I'll walk quietly behind you," she reassured Eren.

He nodded after a second of hesitation. Armin cocked his head to the side. _That's weird. It almost sounded like Eren's supposed to look out for her and not the other way around_. His thoughts were interrupted when the rest of their fellow graduates joined them.

_Eren's so lucky!_ Petra watched almost enviously. The vast majority of her friends from her trainee days had gone to the Military Police or the Garrisons. The select few that came with her were now six-feet under—if they were lucky. She watched curiously as Jean passed by her and talked to Eren. Her smile quickly fell, overhearing their conversation about their comrade, Marco. _Oh no, he's already lost a friend._ Fortunately, Dita started passing out the cloaks and distracted them.

Eren and Petra waited patiently for his friends to get their cloaks. Before she could talk to him, she saw Levi make his way over. "I guess you're here to take me off his hands?"

He gave her a nod and said to Eren, "You can stay with your friends if you want. Remember to come back to the squad when it's time to leave."

"Thank you, sir!"

_That was nice of him_. Petra smiled at the back of Levi's head.

* * *

><p><em>This is so strange<em>, Petra thought for the second time that day, smoothing out her skirt. It had been a while since she had worn sandals and blouses and pretty much dressed in complete civilian garb. Levi had insisted though. At first, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering, imaging stupid scenarios in her head—like a lover wishing her soldier, who might or might not come back alive, farewell.

She had discarded the idea almost immediately. First, he was too good to let some mindless Titan kill him. Second, obviously the reason he'd forced her to get changed was out of some silly fear she'd try to sneak onto the expedition. Petra paused, while the idea had occurred to her, she wasn't an idiot. She rubbed her stomach lovingly. She could never do anything to put her baby in danger.

"Petra, are you done yet?" Levi knocked on her door.

"Yes, let's go."

She hitched a ride in one of the supply cart. Even though he barely said anything, Petra was delighted Levi had kept up with her on his horse. "This is where you get off," Levi looked around, they were close to the gate and he was being called by Erwin to join his team.

"Be careful," was the only thing she could think to say.

"I will," he gave her a curt nod and left.

Petra pulled up the hood, hiding her hair. Her father could have come by from their village, he could be in the crowd and would surely wonder why she wasn't joining her team. Much too soon for her liking, she found herself staring at the Scouts from the crowd along with the rest of the civilians. She moved towards the front, trying to spot her team.

Levi was looking at the crowd for once, doing the same thing. It wasn't as easy to find Petra with her hair covered up. When he did, he saw her staring past him. She was beaming at Eren, who was waving at her like an idiot. Levi rolled his eyes, tempted to smack him. His eyes found Petra again, this time she smiled at him and mouth 'Good Luck.'

He felt a smile begin to take form. He couldn't help but feel something good and warm take over at the thought of someone waiting for him. He set his sight straight; for once he had someone to come back to. _Idiot_, he mentally shook his head. _Now's not the time to turn into a sentimental fool_.

It did nothing to discourage the determination that he had to come.

Petra was pregnant with his child and she was depending on him.

Said woman waited until the gate had closed completely before walking away. _Well, I have the entire day to do as I please_. It was with great difficulty she'd convinced Levi not to stick a baby-sitter with her as she toured the town, waiting for them to complete the mission. She couldn't very well stay at the castle; it would be completely empty with all the Scouts on the expedition.

It wasn't long before she was bored. The town was average and didn't have any special places she could visit. She found a quaint little building next to a clothing store and went in. _After lunch, I can go shopping!_ Petra focused on the food, keeping her thoughts from wandering. It would do her no good to stress, worrying how the expedition was going.

She entered the shop eagerly. _This is so cute. I have to bring Levi here_. She picked up a cream colored blanket. "So soft and silky!" She explored the rest of the shop, picking up different toys and wondering if the baby would like them.

"Expecting soon?" The elderly shop owner asked her.

Petra smiled her, "Yes, seven months to go."

"Your first one, isn't it?"

Petra nodded nervously. "But obviously not yours," she nodded to the little boy next to her.

"This is my grandson," she patted the boy's head. He hid shyly behind his grandmother's legs.

"Any advice for the rookie?"

"Don't worry; I have a feeling you'll do great," she said knowingly. "Call it…mother's intuition," she smiled.

Petra beamed. A bell began ringing in the distance. "They're back!"

"The father's a soldier?"

"Yes," Petra nodded and pulled on her hood.

"Good luck," she patted Petra's cheek.

"Thank you."

_The crowds don't seem to be yelling profanities_. She could only hope it meant the mission was successful. "W-what?" She stared in confusion at the heavily guarded cart. The numbers of Scouts were depressingly low compared to the morning but their eyes caught her interest. _Does that mean they won?_

Levi was one of the soldiers guarding the cart. Petra doubted she'd be allowed near it. _Where's the rest of the team?_ She searched for them wildly. She ran to the carts carrying injured soldiers. One of the soldiers tried to stop her. "It's me, Petra. Are my teammates here?"

The young woman's eyes widened, then she grimaced and she nodded. "Mikasa," Petra saw her, "if she's there…" She ran and hoisted herself into the cart.

"Petra?" Eren began to sit up.

She set her hand against his shoulder, "Stay down." She smiled in relief at Erd's sleeping face next to him. "I'm glad you two are okay. Where's the rest of the squad?" Eren shook his head. "Oh," her shoulders slumped, eyes prickling. She didn't bother hiding her tears. They rode quietly the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Petra waited anxiously for Levi in his room. They were staying in the small Survey Corps building within Karanse. Some of the Scouts had gone to visit families. Her restless thoughts were interrupted when Levi arrived. He was limping slightly.<p>

She immediately threw herself onto him and cried. _Stupid hormones_, a distant part of her mind grumbled. Levi, for his part, handled the sobbing woman well, quietly holding her until she was done. "Sorry," Petra sniffed, wiping the last of her tears, "I can't help that." It was frustrating sometimes.

"Don't be."

She just wanted to hold him and be held by him, but she was also burning with curiosity. "What happened?"

Levi led her to the bed, neither letting go of each other. "The truth is the 57th Expedition was about capturing someone like Eren, another Titan-Shifter, the Female Titan…" He went on to explain about the mass causalities and their failure of a plan. "We overlooked a critical point. The Female Titan is experienced, unlike Eren, and she has abilities he doesn't."

"What kind of abilities?" The soldier in Petra prompted.

"When we captured her, she…made this annoying ass screeching sound and it attracted Titans to her like moths to a flame. It was a smokescreen, she was disguised as a member of the Corps and slipped away undetected. She ended up catching up with the rest of the squad and this time Erd wasn't able to talk Eren out of transforming. He explained while we were returning, before he passed out."

"You weren't with the team?"

"No, I told them to go on without me, we didn't need to put the brat in more danger than necessary," Levi said and she nodded. "Eren and the Female Titan, who turned out to be one of his trainee friends, Leonhart, began fighting while the team tried to provide him back up."

_So she was one of his friends?_ Petra was stunned speechless. Unable to imagine one of her comrades as a traitor.

"They were successfully beating her. Gunther and Oluo took out her eyes and it made it easier for Eren to kick her ass. Then she crystallized her arm and Eren's hand broke."

"What do you mean crystallize?"

"She created armor of sort, kind of like the Armored Titan but it was only a part of her body and it looked like blue diamond."

"Do you think Eren can do that too?" Her mind was flying with possibilities.

"I know what you're thinking, I'll get there. Now while Eren's hand was healing, Oluo and Gunther attacked her. Turns out, the stupid bitch can focus on a specific injury and have it heal faster. She killed them both. Erd tried to move back but he wasn't fast enough and she bit off his left leg up to his knee."

"That means…" Petra paled; she'd be unable to see his injuries because of the cloaks serving as make-shift blankets. She had been so happy to think he'd gotten off with a few scarps and a possible concussion. _His career as a soldier's over_. She shook her head, "I'm glad he's still alive." Erd may have to use a prosthetic leg and limp for the rest of his life but he was a determined man, he could overcome it. "What happened then?"

"Eren caught Erd as he fell and the Female Titan took the opportunity to kick his head off, literally. That's when Mikasa and I arrived. It seems she forgot about Eren in the middle of our battle."

Petra couldn't help but think if your opponents were Levi and Mikasa it would be suicide to ignore them, not giving them 100% of your attention. She knew her captain well and heard the rumors about the young woman said to be worth 100 soldiers all by herself.

"She was already exhausted so it wasn't hard for us to corner her. Mikasa tried to kill her and I ended up hurting my ankle saving her. Eren had been resting the entire time during the fight. He snuck out and his Titan form began steaming. We tried to get to him so we could run. We didn't know he was already out and apparently neither did the colossal bitch. He snuck up on her and sliced of her flesh before she had a chance to harden." Something akin to pride shone in his eyes.

Petra grinned widely, "I'm going to buy him a chocolate cake!"

"Spoil him rotten why don't you?" Levi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Leonhart tried to transform again but Ackerman," he paused, "that girl is _fast_. I'm surprised that kick didn't send Leonhart's head flying off. From that creepy grin on her face I think Ackerman had a grudge against her."

Levi was puzzled by the pitying look Petra was giving him. Then she shook her head and asked, "Was that who was in the cart you were guarding?"

"Yeah, Hange and her squad arrived while we dealing with Erd's injury. They bound and gagged her and now she's under watch 24/7. Hange's taken to keeping Leonhart unconscious. We're going to lock her up in an underground prison in Stoehess."

"So even if she transforms she's contained."

"Erwin's sent a messenger to have the entire district evacuated. He wants to keep the number of people aware of Leonhart's exact location to a minimum."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Levi answered tiredly.

Petra decided to save the rest of the discussion for later. "C'mon, I think you've earned yourself some rest. And don't argue with me about keeping an eye on the prisoner or whatever. With your injury, you'd only get killed. Hange's got it covered."

He grumbled but let her drag him under the sheets.

"Humanity's taken its first step towards freedom."

Levi hummed in agreement and Petra sat, lost in her thoughts, at his beside until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	11. Failure

**Chapter 11: Failure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Erwin finds out about Petra's pregnancy. Levi orders Eren to keep an eye on Petra and they meet his friends. The Survey Corps captures Annie while Petra tours the town. Levi informs her about how they captured Annie.

* * *

><p>Petra cringed at the loud smashing noises. <em>How did everything go so wrong?<em> A part of her wished she was closer so she could see the fight. The loud noises continued for another few minutes. She walked through the street, heading in the direction opposite of the crowds. The terror reflected on the civilians' faces made her walk faster. She found a Scout and pulled him into to a quiet corner, asking him what happened.

"I'm not sure," he grimaced, cradling his broken arm. "We were taking the prisoner to the underground prison when that strange lightening struck and she transformed. She went after Eren and he fought her. Luckily, Mikasa was there too and stopped her from escaping."

"What's wrong?" She noticed the weird expression on his face.

"I guess you'll find out about it." He leaned in and whispered, "You see that area they covered? When the Female Titan tried to escape, she left a giant hole in the wall and you could see the face of a colossal type titan there."

"How's that…how that possible?"

"I don't know," he shrugged nervously. "We're supposed to keep this to ourselves. But you'd find out about it anyway so," he shrugged again.

"Alright, thank you."

She went into the building, stopped only once and let go when they realized who she was. She waited patiently until Levi could see her. "How did she transform?"

He told her what Hange told him about the fight between Eren and Annie. "The evidence was destroyed along with the cart but Hange theorizes Leonhart's friends had something to do with it. She transformed and the Scouts tried to stop her until Eren went into his titan form."

"What about the colossal-type titan in the wall?"

If Levi looked unhappy before, he was downright pissed now, "Apparently those Wall-worshipping fuckers knew all along Maria, Rose, and Sina had colossal titans in them."

"Why would they keep it a secret?"

"I don't know. We're taking Pastor Nick to the Hermiha district to show him the cost of his silence."

_What could be so important that he'd risk the survival of the human race?_ Petra wondered how many others knew and were keeping quiet.

"Hey," he put his hand on her head, tilting it towards him, "you're a civilian now. Leave this shit to the soldiers."

"I just wish I could help," her shoulders slumped.

"You could have if you weren't pregnant, but then you'd most likely be dead because of the 57th."

"Maybe," she replied.

"I have to prepare to leave soon," he stood up. "You should go back to HQ with the other Scouts."

"So am I to stay in our old barracks?"

"Until I come back, yeah," he nodded.

"I'll wait for you then."

* * *

><p>Levi sat up in the tree, thinking again and again about torturing Djel and scaring Historia. Before, he had no problem knowing what kind of person he was and accepting it, a self-proclaimed 'aberrant human.' Now he was beginning to feel uncomfortable about his actions, no matter how necessary they were for survival for himself, the people close to him, and for the human race as a whole.<p>

_Stupid kid_, he thought sulkily, _she_ _isn't even born yet and she's already changing me_. But so as long as his horrible actions kept her and her mother alive, he'd do whatever it took. _Petra should have gotten my message by now. She should be away from HQ and safe in the Yalkel district_.

Nifa called him from the ground. He quickly went down. He and Hange's squad would be leaving soon.

* * *

><p>Petra stood in the empty hallway, looking glum. She sighed as she passed over her dead teammates' rooms. Dropping by the kitchens, she made herself a nice hot cup of tea. It had been well over a week since Levi left. Petra was bored out of her mind.<p>

She began thinking about the last piece of info she got. _Exactly how many of the top 10 graduates are Titan Shifters?_ So far there were four. Petra felt the hairs on her neck stand. There was nobody around. _Then why do I feel like I'm being watched?_ Washing the cup, she quickly made way for the training area.

Most of the Scouts were still recovering so there weren't a whole lot present, but it felt safe. One girl invited her to join them and Petra politely declined. _I wonder how Levi and the others are doing_.

* * *

><p>Petra observed the room uninterestedly, eyes landing on the drawers. She pulled one open, not even caring she was snooping through Levi's stuff. She smiled, pulling out a cravat. Her fantasy of a little Levi running around wearing a cravat was interrupted by sounds of distress. The door opened and a woman came in.<p>

"Who are you and why are you here?" Petra unconsciously covered her stomach.

"I'm with the Military Police. We have orders to arrest every member of the Survey Corps."

"Wait, what? Why?"

The blonde-haired woman ignored her question. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You can't do this," Petra protested.

"Of course I can. Your captain and his new team murdered Reeves and his men. When confronted, they began attacking the MP in public, killing soldiers and endangering civilians. Come with us quietly or I will use force."

"There must be—"

"Force it is," she stepped forward.

"But I'm a—"

"Civilian? Yeah, I've heard that a lot today," the MP woman cuffed her, not being gentle at all.

Petra knew better than to resist. It would be met with violence and she didn't want to risk taking damage, resulting in her child possibly being hurt. The Scouts were cuffed and agitated. It took her a second to realize what was wrong with the picture. Most were shackled in a group and being led away at gunpoint.

"Where are you taking me?" She was being led separately from the rest of her comrades. "I'm pregnant," she said suddenly.

While normally she wouldn't give such information to a MP Brigade member, if she was going to be imprisoned, she had to let them know of her condition. Prisons weren't exactly a walk in the park for normal, healthy people. She didn't want holding info to come back to bite her later if she got hurt and they asked her why she hadn't spoken up.

"That's new," the woman snorted. "Who's the father?"

"I um, I can't say."

"Figures," she rolled her eyes.

"But I really am with child." She didn't know if it was going to work but she was going to keep trying. Not long after, they arrived. The cell was about 8 feet by 10 feet, bigger than she expected. She was alone and there was meager, although sufficient, amount of food on the tray on her bed. There was also an extra blanket. Petra felt relieved, her persistence had paid off. _They must believe me_.

She sat and began eating, mind going over the woman's words. _It must be a misunderstanding_. She trusted Levi but worry still nagged her. _It'll be okay. I have to believe it'll be okay_. She couldn't do anything stuck in her cell. It seemed foolish to tell the guards this over and over as her fellow comrades were doing, a waste of energy.

Petra couldn't see them but just knowing her fellow Scouts were in the adjacent hallway made her feel better.

* * *

><p><em>I have to get out of here<em>. Eren struggled with his bonds. He continued to resist to no avail. _That man, Kenny, he knew exactly where the blades would be_. They had come prepared. _These guys can't be ordinary MP Brigade. Those dumb bastards are too incompetent to come up with such a strategic plan._

He swirled his tongue around in his mouth. He couldn't cut it with his teeth; he had to think of something else. _Focus_, he breathed in and out, remembering the meditating exercises Petra used to deal with nausea.

His mind was calm.

That's when he heard the soft popping.

_What could—gunshots!_ His calm vanished, replaced by panic. He began struggling again. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Eren thrashed around in frustration like a fish out of water. His head fell back and he let out a huff of breath. Suddenly, it hit him. He felt cushions under him. _Is the roof cushioned too?_

It was too dark to see. _I have to try, it's my only chance_. He was gagged; his arms tied and so were his ankles. But he could still lift his upper body. Eren tried to sit up. _If the roof is wood, I can bash my head against it and bleed._ He had to transform. A pain pierced his skull. Hope surging through him, he continued. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

A small explosion flipped the cart.

Eren shut his eyes at the sudden intrusion of light. He pulled his hand to get it unstuck from the deformed muscular body of his Titan form. Seeing him struggling to be free, two men rushed at him. The titan only had its head and shoulders. It was a wonder it hadn't fallen over. Eren finally freed himself but he was too late, one of the men had climbed up behind him and hit him with the end of his gun, knocking him out.

"We have to get out of here!" His partner yelled. "His friends must have heard the explosion."

"The girl's stuck under what's left of the cart," the short haired woman said. "They'll be on us by the time we get her out. What do we do?"

"The mission's a failure, time to cut our losses. Bring the boy, we're leaving."

"But we can't leave the girl here. She has to come too!"

"There's no time! If our comrades were able to, they would have come here when they heard the explosion. They're incapacitated. We can't take the risk of losing them both, it's less dangerous leaving her here than him."

* * *

><p>Mikasa landed on the ground and took in her surroundings. There was no one around, they had been scared off by Eren's transformation. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. She began digging Historia out, all the while cursing herself for not being fast enough. Fortunately for the blonde-haired girl, the coffin had protected her. "We have to hurry. Climb on my back."<p>

Historia did what she was told quickly and quietly. While she was easily able to carry her, Mikasa wasn't sure if she could maneuver properly with Historia on her back. She jogged first to get used to the extra weight on her back before utilizing her gear. She was almost sure she was going to crash but somehow managed.

Her body knew exactly how to deal with the weight and stay balanced. "Are we close?" Historia asked, slightly out of breath. They were running the last bit of their journey to avoid detection.

"We are," Mikasa answered. "It's an old abandoned barn in the forest." They walked through the trees and were greeted by a beaming Sasha. Her smile fell when she realized one person was missing. They quickly went inside. Mikasa immediately noticed how pale Armin was.

They exchanged what went down to one another, paying close attention when Historia spoke about Kenny and overhearing two of the soldiers. "They said I _had_ to be with them too. It sounded really urgent to me."

"Maybe they can't go ahead with their evil plan without you," Connie said hopefully.

"I don't know," Historia replied, unsure.

"The only thing we know for sure is we have to rescue Eren no matter what," Levi stood up. Sasha and Connie went back to guard duty, Jean pulled Historia away to take care of her wounds, and Mikasa went to talk with Armin_. We have to find Eren and get Historia on the throne_. Of course after that, they still had Titans and Titan-shifters to deal with.

Levi stared wearily out the window; he just wanted the fighting to stop.

* * *

><p>Petra fiddled with Levi's cravat, it had been in her pocket when she was arrested. They'd let her keep it after she told them it was just a handkerchief, only a piece of cloth. She was anxious for news but the guards didn't tell her anything useful. Footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. The blonde-haired woman was back, "Come with me."<p>

Petra's wavering spirits were immediately lifted. _I was panicking for nothing_. She should have known Hange and Levi would take care of everything. "So, I'm free?"

"You were wrongfully imprisoned. I am to escort you away from here because of your condition. The rest of the Scouts will be released tomorrow. My captain wanted you out early and here we are."

"Please thank your captain for me," Petra smiled.

"You can do it yourself. He's in the carriage you're leaving in." She opened the door for her.

Petra nodded at her and climbed in. "Hello," she said politely to the man across from her.

"So, my shitty nephew finally took a woman and managed to get her with child, I didn't think he had it in him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


	12. Captive

**Chapter 12: Captive**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Annie and Eren fight, Annie encases herself in a crystal. Members of the Survey Corps, including Petra, are incarcerated. Levi thinks Petra's in the Yalkel district. Eren is captured but Historia escapes with Mikasa's help. Petra is tricked and kidnapped.

* * *

><p>"So my shitty nephew finally took a woman and managed to get her with child, I didn't think he had it in him."<p>

"I-I'm sorry?" She must have misheard him.

"Really, I was quite surprised to find out I was going to be a great-uncle! But where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kenny Ackerman," he tilted his hat, "the one who stuck that bun in your oven is my idiot nephew."

"What?" Petra gaped. _Ackerman—nephew—MP Brigade!_ The thought flew around in her mind like a bullet. _If he's an Ackerman and Levi's his nephew that means Levi and Mikasa are related! Why would he receive me from jail?_ A more important thought occurred to her. "How do you know Levi's the father?"

"I knew I'd have a confrontation with that troublesome brat sooner or later and I like to be prepared. Everyone seems to have forgotten about your existence in all the mess but I didn't! I've been keeping an eye on you and that Gin fellow."

_It wasn't my imagination. Someone _was_ spying on me_. She held her tongue, waiting for the man to continue, absorbing all the information. "My subordinate intercepted a letter," Kenny held it up, pulling his hand away when Petra tried to reach for it. "Sorry sweetheart, I think I'll hold on to this." He stuck it in his jacket's inner pocket. "From the content and a little digging into your recent activities, or lack of them, it wasn't hard to deduce what was going on." He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Say I believe your story," Petra began cautiously, "what's the point? Why are you doing this?"

"I have plans and you were never a part of them. But because of your _condition,_ you've become a very beneficial piece for me to have in my possession. All the possibilities!" Kenny clenched his fist, smirking triumphantly. "I'll admit I wasn't happy at first about the new factor in the equation but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was really to my advantage!"

"What are you talking about?" Petra frowned. _It doesn't seem like he wants to harm me or the baby. Yet I can't help feeling distrustful of him_. What were his plans? "How am I a part of these plans of yours?"

"You don't need to worry your pretty lil head about that. I'm taking care of everything."

"I'm sorry but I don't really feel comfortable with all of this. Please stop the carriage, I'll get off here."

"So polite, how did that brat manage to get you to open up your legs to him?"

Petra fought back a blush. Why did he have to be so vulgar? "It involved alcohol and poor judgment on both our parts."

Kenny was taken by surprise, "That was straightforward and honest. Let me return the favor: if you want to leave, now's your only chance. As soon as we arrive, you're going straight to your room and staying there until the kid's born. This is your only chance at freedom, for the child's sake, you better know how to jump out of a moving carriage without taking damage."

_He wants me locked up in a room for over 7 months? Is he insane?_ Petra looked out the window, her anxiety making the scenery outside move faster than it was. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She took a glance at her captor. He was sitting back, relaxed, watching her like a hawk. Would he really let her go? Or was he bluffing? _In any case, I can't take this risk_. Surely getting out of a room would be less challenging and less dangerous for both her and the baby than jumping out a moving vehicle?

Petra shrunk back. She spoke before Kenny had a chance to say anything smug. "Me being let out before the others, was that a lie?"

"It would have looked suspicious if they were all being 'released' yet you were the only being let out of the cell."

Neither of them spoke, lost in their thoughts.

When the carriage stopped, Petra prepared herself mentally to commit everything she saw to memory. It could help her later on in escaping. Unfortunately, Kenny wasn't taking any chances, blind folding her, shackling her hands, gagging her, and even sticking a cloth over her nose to hinder her sense of smell. Petra honestly thought that was a bit much.

Any ideas she had of memorizing all the turns they took inside the manor were discarded when her brain spun from it all. Fictional characters made that shit look easy. Her senses were returned when she was secure in her new prison. She could not keep the dismay off her face. "A bed? That's it?" No chairs, no windows, no oil lamps, not even a book she could use as a weapon.

"Don't want you trying anything. It's for your safety, really." Kenny leaned down to stare into her eyes. "While I honest-to-goodness want you healthy as a horse, if you try to escape, my subordinates have permission to use whatever means necessary to stop you." He leaned back and shrugged, "Might not be good for the baby but even you by your lonesome should be great leverage against Levi."

"Once they know I'm missing, my comrades will come looking for me," she stated calmly, staring unflinchingly into his eyes.

"Do you really think you're worth so much to them they'd drop their mission for the greater good just to waste resources on a slim possibility of finding _you_? I didn't expect such naivety from someone who knows what kind of men Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman really are."

"They—"

"And don't think of me as your kidnapper, think of me like your host. Now then," Kenny pulled out a pocket watch, ignoring her anger. "It's time I took my leave. Take care and don't do anything foolish."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Petra paced back forth across her room/cell. _How could I fall for such a stupid trick?_ The MP had no reason to believe she was really pregnant and should be let out earlier than the other Scouts. _As if they'd let us go so easily!_ She sat down on the large bed her 'host' had so generously provided her.

The room itself was average sized with a door opening to a small bathroom with a basin and toilet. There were no windows, the only source of light were the sconces installed too high for her to reach. _I need to stay calm and strong_. Except no one knew where she was. The chances of a rescue were slim to none. _Then I'll find a way to escape myself_.

* * *

><p>Petra stared at the ceiling, trying and failing to remain hopeful.<p>

This wasn't the kind of imprisonment she'd been expecting. She had psyched herself for being caged with guards taunting her and staring out the window, patiently and smartly planning her escape. She wondered how many days had passed. She couldn't tell. The candles provided little light, the stone cold walls felt like they were constantly shrinking, and there was absolutely no one around.

She would have thought they'd forgotten her if it weren't for the large amounts of food placed at the foot of the bed. It was always done when she was asleep—which was a lot thanks to a combination of pregnancy sleepiness and boredom. It was the same with the candles; they were all replaced without her noticing. She was starting to think they were drugging her.

Either way, she had completely lost her sense of time and could never tell whether it was day or night.

Petra pulled out Levi's cravat. It was dirty and silly and materialistic but having something of Levi's, something tangible, made her feel infinitely better. _It's like a comfort blanket, except way tinier._ She smiled to herself and began recounting days of her trainee years. Watching her entire life behind closed eyes was one of many things she did to keep her boredom at bay. She'd also spend hours making up stories to tell her kid.

The best thing, which at first had embarrassed her, was imagining a family life with Levi. It grew to be her favorite. She'd smile and giggle to herself, thinking about Levi reading a story to their kids. Those three, there were always three kids, would demand he speak in proper dialogue according to the scene.

Petra twisted and turned restlessly. _I wish someone would come by, even if it—_ Her prayers were suddenly answered as the door opened. She sat up immediately, heart pounding. He was of average height and build, dark-hair and eyes, relatively plain overall. The only thing that stood out was the freckles on his face. "H-hello…" She clutched her throat. Her voice was already raspy from lack of use.

"Follow me."

Petra followed eagerly._ I feel like it's been so long since I've heard someone's voice_. Her secret hope of this stranger being a savior was dashed when he opened a door to the room across hers and nodded. It was 10 feet by 10 ft, there were two chairs on the left side, one with clothes and the other with a towel, directly in front was a tub with steaming water. Petra was tempted to jump into it.

She was grateful. "I literally can't remember the last time I took a bath. I feel so dirty." She was about to thank him, begin her first step in getting in his good graces and slowly building from there when he spoke.

"Me too," his eyes roamed her body.

Petra shifted uncomfortably. "You can go now."

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you in case you try anything."

"I'm not going to try anything." Not with such little intel anyway.

"Says the captive."

"Can you please at least turn around?"

"And give you a chance to sneak up on me? Forget it. Now get stripped and get in or you can go back to your room."

_Befriending and gaining his sympathy won't work_. Her flesh crawled at the way he stared at the curves of her body. She flushed in embarrassment and turned to minimize her humiliation. She could feel his eyes on her bare skin as the dress crumpled at her feet. Petra shut her eyes and pretended she was in her own bathroom and removed her undergarments.

The bath was absolutely heavenly. Hot and soothing and providing a degree of cover from her guard's wandering eyes. She tried not to show any reaction when he moved forward. His hand reached out and she flinched. Freckles chuckled, "It's only soap."

Petra snatched it out of his hand, not wanting to make skin-to-skin contact with him any longer than necessary. "You're not worried I'll stick this in your eye and run away?" She regretted her words the moment they were out of her mouth.

Freckles went back to his position near the door, reaching the same conclusion. _Damn it! I could have used his proximity to my advantage if I wanted to try and make a break for it_. It was too late now. She mentally sighed and tried to put it out of her mind. _On the bright side, I can get clean now_.

The bath would have been amazing if it weren't for Freckles. He cleared his throat a few minutes later, "That's it, bath time is over." Petra reluctantly got out, unable to hide herself this time by turning around. She fought the urge to cover herself; it would only give the smirking creep more satisfaction. "No need to hurry, take your time." She dried and dressed herself in the brown dress as quickly as possible.

Freckles, suddenly ever the gentleman, opened the door for her. _He's careful not to turn his back on me. Smart man_. Now that she wasn't distracted by the presence of the first human she'd seen in days, she noted to her right was a wall. Going left, the hallway split left and right. _If I break out of my room, that's my next obstacle._ Should she turn left or right?

Before the door shut, Petra quickly spoke, "Can I take a bath again?"

"Yes, you're allowed to take a bath every 24 hours."

Petra wondered if he was distracted. From the little amount of time she'd known him, he seemed like a vulgar person—much like his boss—and the fact he hadn't made some insensitive comment led her to conclude his mind was elsewhere, not enough for her to sneak in an attack though. _As if that would do me any good._

The door closed and she crawled into her bed. _I don't know the layout of this place or how many soldiers Kenny has stationed_. She had to find out before she executed some half-assed plan that could lead to dangerous consequences. _Don't worry, baby_, she rubbed her stomach softly, _mommy will find a way out for sure_.

The bath had put her in a sleepy mood. Yet she was still unable to fall asleep.

She kind of missed Freckles.

* * *

><p>One week.<p>

Petra had been kidnapped for a week now. She'd guessed they'd left her alone in the room for two; maybe three days before Freckles came. Based on the number of baths she'd taken, three additional days had passed. _That means I've been missing for about a week now_. Traitorous thoughts of being forgotten wiggled their way into her mind but she ignored them. _As far as Levi's concerned, I'm safe in the Yalkel district_.

Nobody knew she was here.

That depressed her.

On one hand her, she'd been abandoned, on the other hand, defending her comrades, her hopes of a rescue were non-existent because she was supposedly in a secure place.

Refusing to succumb to her gloomy thoughts, she shuffled through a stack of books on her bed—a reward for good behavior. She picked a sketch book and sharpened a pencil. Her curiosity at why they'd given her a potential weapon had showed on her face and Freckles had laughed. He hadn't said anything but she knew.

That specific gift was given a week into imprisonment. It was their way of saying even if she had something that could be a dangerous weapon in capable hands; she still had no hope of escaping. Her strength and speed were pathetic. The lack of physical stimulation had put her out of shape.

The amount of food, bland food, was always the same. It was just enough to keep her filled. She didn't want to do any hard exercise—it would result in more hunger—because the idea of taking risks terrified her. "Stop it, Petra," she shook her head. She focused her mind instead on the discovery of a new talent.

Her artistic skills in drawing were actually halfway decent. After hours of practice, she'd figured out how to properly hold the pencil and what to do. Pages were filled with her best attempts at drawing her squad and nature and whatever else came to mind.

She'd even drawn goofy Titans having a tea party.

Petra blamed the weirdness on her hormones.

She became bored eventually, and wanting to conserve the lead, put the sketch book away. Petra picked up the book Freckles had given her earlier_. If—when—I get out of here, I'll have to get my eyesight checked_. Reading in such low lighting was going to have negative effects in the long run. She could almost imagine herself wearing glasses and Levi making fun of her.

The fond smile fell. _Levi, I miss you…_ It hurt too much to think about him. The mind numbingly brown room was of no help. She couldn't help but think about Erd and his bright blonde hair and soothing blue eyes. Then she started to miss Eren, Eren with his fierce green eyes. Even Mikasa's form with the ever present red scarf made her heart ache with a need for color.

Her emotions were magnified by the pregnancy and tears began streaming down her face; she wiped them off, sniffing slightly. It turned into full sobs. _I miss them so much._ Her father, who probably had no idea what had happened to his daughter. Her team, who had been devastated by the Female Titan. Levi, who had no idea his psycho uncle had scary and unknown plans for their child.

She didn't even hear the door opening and closing. Only realizing there was another presence in the room when the bed dipped. "Why the tears, sugar plum?"

The first thing that registered in her mind was: _Super plum?_ Then it hit her, Kenny was sitting on the bed next to her. She was lying on her back. His hand was on her stomach. Petra sat up abruptly. She couldn't move away. It was the first human contact she'd had in a week. Even Freckles kept a few inches distance.

"Something wrong with the bed?" He shifted around. "I thought it was—"

"_Bed?_ Are you fucking serious?"

"I see Levi's rubbed off on you."

"I'm stuck in this ugly room! I miss my friends and family who don't know where I am or what's happening! _I_ don't what's happening to _them_! And you have the _nerve_ to ask me if there's something wrong with the _bed?_" Petra didn't think about the consequences of yelling at her captor. She could only vaguely register that the pencil and Kenny's jugular were within reaching distance.

"So I take it you don't like the room?"

"Of course I don't! I miss fresh air and food and color and the sun!"

"Well then I have a gift to cheer you up," Kenny pulled it out and held it to her. "A flower. There were a lot these outside so I thought you'd like it."

It was a dandelion.

Petra took it gently, not caring that it was a weed and not a real flower. _It's so beautiful!_ The bright yellow color was a sight for sore eyes. _So smooth too_. She stroked the petal.

"If you really didn't like the set-up so much, why didn't you just say so? I'm not trying to torture you here or anything."

"Could have fooled me," she glared.

Kenny pouted, "If you're going to be mean I'm taking the flower back."

"No," Petra shrunk back, clutching the dandelion protectively, "my flower."

Kenny stood up and put his hat on her, "Come along then. Uncle Kenny will take you outside!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review~<em>**


End file.
